Harry Potter Animals and Bonds
by harryandginnyfan83
Summary: Harry lives with Sirius and Remus. He meets the Weasley's when he is seven and becomes bonded with Ginny. See how different things can be if Ron and Harry are not friends and Ron makes Harry's life difficult. Harry has some rare animals, and rare magical abilities. Follow Harry and Ginny's story from best friends to lovers. Manipulative Dumbledore. hp rw hg not friends. AU story
1. Chapter One - Meetings & Secerets

**A/N This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I have never wrote a story before. But I am a huge fan of Harry Potter. My fav pairing is Harry/Ginny. I hope to update every Sunday. Please review all comments are welcome. Please remember that this is my first attempt and that all editing is done by myself. I am going to try to update every Sunday. I currently have 5 chapters wrote and edited so I have updates ready for the next 4 weeks.**

**Summary. Harry lives with Sirius and Remus. He meets the Weasley's when he is seven and becomes bonded with Ginny. See how different things can be if Ron and Harry are not friends and Ron makes Harry's life difficult. Harry has some rare animals, and rare magical abilities. Follow Harry and Ginny's story from best friends to lovers. There is a secret Mr and Mrs Weasley is keeping. Manipulative Dumbledore. Nasty Ron, Know-it-all set-in-her-ways Hermione, and stubborn sometimes mean Molly.**

**A/N I have reposted this chapter after reading some reviews about the large blocks of writing. I have tried to break it up a bit so it is easier to read. Please bare with me as I said this is my first attempt of writing a story so it is all new to me. But reviews are welcome. I will read them all and try to improve where I can. Thank you to those who have already reviewed, and hopefully this chapter is now a little easier to read.**

Chapter One

Harry was sitting outside, in a clearing of a vast woodland area, that was part of the land that belonged to the Potter Estate. He wore a small smile, like he had found something funny but was trying not to show it. He sat there waiting for his best friend to arrive. It was his eleventh birthday and he had just received his letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There would be a small party later to celebrate his birthday but he knew that his best friend Ginny Weasley would be here at any minute. They had been best friends since Harry's seventh birthday when they had met in Diagon Alley.

FLASH BACK

Harry was just leaving the magical pet shop with his new puppy, and his godfather Sirius Black. When the puppy had jumped out of his arms, and run straight to a little girl with fire red hair, chocolate brown eyes and freckles.

She was standing with a group of people that also had red hair (although not as dark as the young girls. More of a ginger colour). She giggled and bent down picked the small puppy up, giving it a cuddle before turning to Harry, holding the puppy out for him to take.

After taking the pup back, the girl had introduced herself as Ginny Weasley. She then introduced the people standing with her as her mum and six brothers.

There was Ron (who was a year older than Ginny), then twins Fred and George, Percy, Charlie and lastly Bill who was the oldest.

He told her his name was Harry. She asked what the puppy's name was, he had said that he hadn't picked one yet. He explained that he had only just got him for his birthday, that was today and he was now seven. She had wished him happy birthday and then asked what sort of dog it was. He had told her that, the shop keeper had said it was a fide magorum dog. He told her that the shop keeper had told him that the dog would be loyal and protective.

They had continued talking about the puppy for a little longer. Then Harry had asked her about her family. She had told him how the twins where always playing pranks, that she didn't like being the youngest, or the only girl. She told him that Bill was going to be starting his last year at Hogwarts, which was the best school in the world for witches and wizards. Charlie was also at Hogwarts, and Percy would be starting there in September. Harry thought it was great to have a big family.

He told her he didn't have a mum and dad, or any brothers and sisters. When she asked if he didn't have a mum and dad where did he live. He explained that he lived with his uncle Sirius, who was his godfather (currently talking to Ginny's mum), and his uncle Remus.

He asked her how old she was. she had told him she was going to be six in eleven days. It was at this time that Sirius, who had just finished talking to Ginny's mum, came over to them and asked if Harry, would like it if the Weasley's, came over to play and have dinner. Harry had jumped up and down waking the puppy that had fallen asleep in his arms, smiling and continuously saying "yes".

He didn't have any friends other than a boy called Neville. Who he had known all his life, and was more like a brother than a friend. He lived with his Grandmother, but spent nearly every weekend at Harry's. Often coming over during the week. It was one of the reasons Sirius had got him a puppy.

Harry had other animals, but they wasn't allowed to be seen by people, other than who Sirius said would be OK to show. As they where rare and magical, and people might want to take them away from Harry.

Harry was over the moon that he would be able to spend more time with his new friend.

Back at the Potter estate, Harry had put his puppy down, so he could show his new friend, and her family around the manor house (he didn't take them upstairs), and the grounds.

It was a large estate, the house had 2 sitting rooms, 2 dinning rooms, a ball room, a huge library, a duelling room, a kitchen, staff quarters for the six house elves that lived and worked there, a study, a drawing room, 10 bedrooms with en suits, 6 bathrooms (2 on each of the 3 floors), and a massive potions lab, stocked with all the potion ingredients you could ever need. Including some that were very rare. It took up the whole basement.

The grounds had large gardens, a vast woodland area, quidditch pitch, green houses and a large lake.

After the children had come back to the house after their tour, the Weasley brothers had gone to the kitchen, to find their mother.

Harry asked Ginny if she would like to see his bedroom. Telling her that he wanted to show her a secret.

Ginny had nodded enthusiastically, and picked up Harry's puppy, before following him upstairs.

When they got to a door that had a sign that read 'HARRY'S ROOM STAY OUT DANGER', Ginny had looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, and asked why his room would be dangerous.

He had told her that this was the surprise, he wanted to show her. But she didn't have to worry, that nothing would hurt her. She had just held the puppy closer, and nodded for him to open the door.

Once in the room Harry closed the door, and looked to Ginny. She had just put the puppy down and was looking around the room.

It was a large room. The second biggest in the house. There was a super king sized bed made of cherry wood, Which had a bedside unit on each side of it, and a desk all made of the same wood as the bed. There was a walk in closet for all his clothes and shoes. The walls where a silvery grey, with posters of quidditch teams, and magical creatures on 3 of them. On the fourth wall there was a huge bookshelf, that was almost full with books. The bed had dark red covers with a fluffy red and silver blanket folded at the bottom. There was a big dark red fluffy rug on the floor.

On the bed side units where framed photo's of Harry's parents, one of them on their wedding day, and one of them holding harry on his first birthday. There was also a picture of them with his uncle Sirius and uncle Remus. Then there was a picture of Harry with his uncles and Harry was holding what looked like a wild cats cub.

As Ginny was looking around she spotted a beautiful royal blue phoenix that was perched on a stand near the window.

The phoenix was looking at Ginny with it's head tilted to the side. Harry smiled and said "This is Regale. He was my mum's, but when she died he bonded himself with me."

Ginny looked at him a huge smile on her face, and told him she thought that Regale, was the most beautiful bird she had ever seen. She had told him that she loved animals and hoped one day to have one of her own, and that Harry was very lucky to have two animals.

Harry had smiled back, and told her that he had more than two animals. But he didn't think of them as his pets. They where his friends, and that he had rescued them, and they had asked to stay with him.

Ginny looked at him with an eager, and excited glint in her eyes. Just then Harry tilted his head and then looked at his phoenix and chuckled. Ginny looked at him confused. So Harry explained that Regale had just announced to him that his new puppy was Magic, and that he told Regale that of course the puppy was magic he had got him from the magical pet shop. But Regal had said that's what the puppy's name was.

Ginny giggled, walked over to the puppy picked it up, and gave it a kiss on his nose saying "hello magic." She then looked back at Harry confused, and asked what he meant, that he had spoken with the phoenix. She hadn't heard him speak.

He blushed a little, and said that he could hear Regale in his head and speak back to him the same way, because they where bonded.

He then explained that he could communicate with all his animals this way. But his uncle had told him it was a very special ability, that was very rare. In fact the last person known to be able to communicate with animals was Merlin. Ginny gasped and told him that was so cool.

He then asked if she would like to meet his other animals. To which she nodded again. Harry then looked at her and said in a very serious voice. "If I show you, you have to promise not to tell anyone about them. They are very rare, and if people knew I had them, they would try to take them away from me. Do you promise to keep it a secret? Do you promise not to tell anyone? Even your parents and brothers?"

Ginny seemed to think about it for a few seconds, before she looked Harry straight in the eye and said "I promise that I will never, tell anyone what you show me".

Harry nodded, smiled and then said "Pura, Aurea it's OK you can show yourself, I'd like you to meet my new best friend Ginny Weasley."

Ginny had looked confused, until two animals came in to view. One was sitting next to Harry, looking at Ginny. It looked like a snow leopard.

Harry petted the large cats head and said "This is Pura. She is a Pura Cat. I've had her since I was five. I rescued her after some wizards killed her mother, for her fur. They didn't see Pura. So I waited for them to leave, then went and got her. That's her in that picture on my bedside unit. She was only a couple of weeks old when I found her. She is two now, and as you can see, she is quite a bit bigger than she was in the picture. But she will get bigger still. She won't stop growing for another three years or so."

He then turned to the bed, and pointed to a massive golden snake, that was coiled up in the middle of the bed, looking at Harry. "And this," he continued "is Aurea. She is a Queen Golden Cobra, she is a hundred and thirty four years old, and she is just over twelve foot long. She can live for hundreds of years. The oldest one recorded was over a thousand years old. When she sheds her skin it is pure gold. She only sheds once a year. I found her when I was six". Harry finished smiling and looked back to Ginny and said "so what do you think?"

Ginny was staring at the snake in awe. Without taking her eyes off the snake, she answered "They are both so beautiful. Do you think I could stoke them?"

Harry walked over to her, and took Magic from her arms. putting him on the floor near Pura. The large cat started to clean the puppy as if it was one of her cubs and Harry chuckled. "sure you can come and meet Aurea first, while Pura plays mum with Magic".

Ginny nodded and followed Harry over to the bed. They both climbed up and sat near the snake. Harry was impressed with how calm Ginny was being. He remembered the first time Sirius had seen Aurea. He had very nearly passed out, seeing his godson curled up with a twelve foot snake in his bed, when they where on holiday. Ginny just looked amazed but she defiantly did not look scared.

"OK Ginny you can stroke her now, she won't do anything and she loves to be petted. Don't worry if you feel her move under you hand, it's just her muscles moving, because of the heat your hands give off".

Ginny leaned forward and started stroking Aurea. She didn't even flinch, when the giant snake started to move towards her, to lay her head on Ginny's lap. Ginny looked at Harry and with a small smile said "She really is beautiful you know, I think she is lovely, and I think you are very lucky that she chose you to be her friend."

Harry nodded, tilted his head very slightly, smiled and replied "Aurea said, she think you are very beautiful too. And she would like very much if you would be her friend also."

Ginny looked at the snake, and quietly told her that, she would be very honoured to be her friend.

Pura then walked over to the bed, with Magic bounding after her. She picked the small puppy up in her mouth, before jumping up on the bed, dropping the pup and laying down, pulling Magic to her with her paw.

Ginny giggled and said " It's a good thing your bed is so big. She looks like she is really enjoying playing mum. Do you think she will let me stroke her?"

Harry just nodded. Ginny reached over and stroked Pura down her back. "oh my" Ginny breathed "she is so soft but her fur feels really thick".

Harry again just nodded.

After a little while of Ginny going between stroking Pura, Magic and Aurea. With Harry watching her with a smile, enjoying the fact that he had a new friend, and that she knew about his animals, wasn't scared and liked them.

There was a knock at the door before it opened, and Remus walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Both children looked up. Remus smiled and said "I've been sent up to check your both OK, and to let you know we are going to have the cake now, if you want to come down."

He then turned to look at the young girl. "You must be Ginny. I have just been talking to your mum in the kitchen. She was a little bit worried, as nobody knew where either of you had gone. Sirius told her that you where probably with Harry, playing with his new puppy. Who I see has been claimed by Pura. Have you picked a name for him yet Harry?"

Harry chuckled and said " Regale said his name was Magic, and Pura seems to think she is now a mum. She keeps cleaning him, and she picked him up and put him on the bed. Then she used her paw to pull him to her."

Remus also chuckled before saying "I'm surprised to find you in here. Harry doesn't normally bring anyone to his room. He is very protective of his animals and I think other than me, Sirius and Neville, you Ginny are the only other person he has let in here."

Ginny looked at Harry for an explanation. He just shrugged before saying in a quiet voice "Neville is like a brother to me. I have known him all my life. I know he would never hurt any of my animals, and he wouldn't tell anyone about them. Ginny is my new best friend. I didn't want to have any secrets from her. She said that she loved animals, and wished she had one of her own. She wasn't scared of Aurea at all. Even Neville was scared of her at first. And it took him nearly a year before he would touch her. As you can see" Harry pointed to Ginny's lap where Aurea still had her head.

"Ginny is not scared of her at all. And Aurea likes her, and wants to be friends with Ginny."

Harry suddenly shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Then opened them again with a smile. "Regale, Pura and Magic, would also like to be friends with Ginny."

Remus laughed "get shouted at did you Harry?" He said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They didn't like being left out." He answered.

Remus patted his leg, and told them that they should come downstairs when they where ready. He would let every one know where they are, and that they are just fine. Before he left closing the door behind him.

Ginny gently lifted Aurea's head from her lap, so she could get off the bed, as Harry got off to.

As Ginny started to the door, Harry said "Before we go down, I have one more thing that I need to tell you. You would find out anyway. But I would like to be the one to tell you."

Ginny turned to look at him and noticed that he seemed a little nervous.

Harry took a deep breath before he continued looking at the floor. "I told you my name is Harry, but I didn't tell you what my last name was. I don't want you to think any thing of it. I'm still me, just a boy who lives with his uncles, loves animals, has some rare ones that live with him, likes quidditch, loves to read and would really like it, if you would be my best friend."

He looked up into Ginny's eyes, and she could see fear there but she wasn't sure why. So she just gave him an encouraging smile, and waited for him to continue.

Harry looked back at the floor and took another deep breathe. "My full name is Harry James Potter."

He heard Ginny take in a sharp breathe, but he didn't look up. He just waited for the worst to happen.

He had tried to make friends before. But as soon as they found who he was, it was like they didn't want to be his friend any more. They just wanted to ask questions, about how he had defeated the man that had killed his parents, when he was one. They asked him things like how much money he had. The day after one boy had found out, he had even been told that, if he still wanted to be friends then Harry would have to buy him things. This confused Harry. He had only been five at the time, and he didn't have any money. And so Harry stopped trying to make friends and spent his time with his animals.

But there was something about Ginny. He really wanted her to be his friend because he was Harry, Just Harry. Not because he was Harry Potter. He was still looking at the floor, when he felt Ginny put her arms around him. She gave him a hug, and on instinct he hugged her back.

Ginny spoke quietly into his ear and it made him shiver. "Harry, I am so sorry, about what happened to your mummy and daddy. I think they where very brave. And I think you are very brave too. I would like very much to be your best friend."

She then pulled back a little, so that she could look at him in the eye's before she gave him a quick, gentle kiss on his lips.

As her lips touched his they both went wide eyed, as they felt what could only be described as an electrical shock, shoot through their bodies.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

'That Harry was they joining of two soul mates. You and Ginny are now soul bonded.' said Regale.

Ginny was still wide eyed as she asked "Who was that? Why can I hear talking in my head?"

"You heard Regale?" asked Harry.

"That was Regale? What is a soul bond and why did it happen?" answered Ginny.

Regale flapped his wings and glided over to land on Harry's shoulder. 'A soul bond, is when two soul mates find each other and kiss for the time, creating the soul bond. It means that the two of you, are destined to be together. And that now you are bonded, you will share many things. Such as you will now be able to talk to each other in your minds. The same way Harry does with us. You will also share power and abilities. For example Ginny should now be able to communicate with all of us, the way Harry does.'

Regale then turned to Aurea and said 'Aurea if you will?'

Harry any Ginny both looked confused, before Ginny's eyes went wide as both children heard Aurea in their minds. 'Greeting young Ginny. It is nice to know that we now have someone, other than Harry we can talk to'.

Regale then turned back to the children and continued his explanation. 'You will also share knowledge. So anything Harry knows, Ginny will now also know, and vice versa. For example I believe Ginny will now be able to speak parseltongue.'

Ginny gasped "I can now speak parseltongue? But I thought only dark wizards can do that?"

Harry looked at her a little hurt. "Ginny I can speak parseltongue, I'm not a dark wizard. I cant be I'm bonded to a phoenix, they are creatures of the light." he said.

Ginny looked up shocked. "Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that I thought you was a dark wizard. It just what I heard. I was shocked is all. I'm really sorry." she apologized.

"That's OK Ginny I understand" Harry replied.

"I found out I was a parseltongue when I was six, and found Aurea. But I don't have to use it, because she can understand me when I speak English, and she can speak to me in my mind. But I do sometimes talk to her in parseltongue when I'm on my own." Harry explained.

"Harry how do we talk to each other in our minds? and Regale how far does it reach?" asked Ginny.

It was Regale that answered. 'You just have to think what you want to say to Harry or one of us, and we will be able to hear you. Its about intention. Only those who the thought was intended for, will be able to hear it. And as to your second question, communicating with Harry, or myself through your mind has no limits. We will be able to hear each other no matter where you are. Even if we where on opposite sides of the planet. When speaking to the other animals, you must be within a normal hearing range for them to be able to hear you. Now I know it is a lot to take in. But you really should both be getting downstairs. Everyone is waiting for you so that the cake can be served'.

Harry and Ginny both nodded and made their way downstairs.

Since that day Harry and Ginny became particularly inseparable. If you could find one you where almost guaranteed to be able to find the other. They hadn't told anyone about their bond yet.

Molly Weasley was sure her daughter spent more time at Harry's than she did at the burrow. But it did give her a chance to talk with Albus Dumbledore each week, and give him an update on Harry.

She had been doing this since Albus had asked her to, about a month after first meeting Harry. When she had mentioned to Albus, that her family had met Harry and his godfather in Diagon Alley. Albus had seemed a little worried that, Ginny was spending so much time with Harry and Sirius. But he hadn't said anything so she didn't pry.

Molly hadn't told anyone that she kept the headmaster of Hogwart's updated on Harry. Albus had asked her not to, as he didn't want people to think he was interfering. He just wanted to make sure the boy was well.

Molly didn't think there was any harm in that. And he had given her something precious many years ago. So she would do just about anything for the old man.

She was a little sad that Harry and Ron didn't get along better as they where closer in age. But they had had a few run ins at the beginning and now tended to stay out of each others way.

She shook her head when she remembered the argument that destroyed any chance of Harry and Ron having a friendship. It happened on Ginny's ninth birthday.

They where having Ginny's birthday at the Potter Manor, as the burrow was having some work done in the kitchen. Harry had gotten Ginny a kneazle kitten. Ginny had been over the moon, that she now had a pet of her own. It was jet black with emerald eyes. Ginny had fallen in love with it instantly and named it Emmie.

Ron had mumbled about how it was unfair that, Harry had gotten Ginny a kitten, when all Harry had gotten him for his birthday, was a Chudley Cannon's shirt. And how it was unfair that Harry Potter, was best friends with his baby sister. When she was younger than him and a girl. He himself was the same age as Harry. They would be starting school together in a year. It made more sense for Ron to be his best friend not Ginny. Harry, Ron and Ginny had argued about this on a number of occasions.

Molly was sure that no one else could hear Ron's mumbles, and she didn't want to create a scene. So she left him to sulk, but she intended to have words with him when they got home.

She had then watched as Ginny had finished unwrapping the rest of her presents, and thanked each person in turn for her gifts. Then they all seemed to disappear in different directions.

Arthur and Bill was talking to Sirius, Charlie was in a deep conversation with Remus, Percy had headed to the library, the twins had gone outside no doubt to the quidditch pitch.

She hadn't seen where Harry and Ginny had gone, but she presumed they where in Harry's room. She had also not seen where Ron had gone, but thought he had probably joined the twins outside.

Then she heard Harry shouting which was strange as Harry never shouted. Then she heard him shout again and knew where Ron was.

She made her way towards the stairs along with Arthur, Sirius and Remus. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM, CAN'T YOU READ IT SAYS ON THE DOOR KEEP OUT" Harry shouted again and the adults all looked at each other it was unlike Harry to be as angry as he sounded.

Then they heard Ron shout back at him "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GET HER KILLED? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE THINGS IN HERE ANYWAY? WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU GOT YOUR PARENTS KILLED COZ A MAD MAN WAS AFTER YOU? NOW YOU WANT TO GET MY BABY SISTER KILLED WITH DARK ANIMALS. NO WONDER YOU NEVER LET ANYONE IN YOUR ROOM. I BET YOU HAVE BEEN USING DARK SPELLS ON MY SISTER TO GET HER TO COME UP HERE. THATS WHY YOU BROUGHT HER THAT CAT YOUR TRYING TO BUY HER FRIENDSHIP. WELL YOU WONT BE FRIENDS WITH HER ANY MORE. NOT WHEN I TELL MY PARENTS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO HER. THEY WONT EVER LET YOU SEE HER AGAIN. GINNY GIVE THAT CAT BACK TO HIM. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT SPELLS HE HAS PUT ON IT TO HURT YOU. COME WITH ME IM TAKING YOU TO MUM AND DAD TO GET YOU CHECKED. I WONT LET HIM HURT YOU ANY MORE!"

"Oh no" said Sirius.

Sirius pushed past the adults, who had stopped in shock half way up the stairs, when Ron had started shouting.

It had now gone deathly quite and Sirius was mad. How dare that little brat talk to his godson like that, and accuse him of those things. Harry would never hurt Ginny. how dare he say it was Harry's fault for what happened to his parents. He was one when his parents had been murdered for Merlin's sake.

Sirius could only guess what had happened. If he was right, Ron had walked into Harry's room, and had seen his animals. He was probably scarred at the sight of Aurea. Its a good job he didn't go into the woods, where the newest editions of Harry's and Ginny's animals, where currently living.

A year ago the young pair had come across a young Imperial Arch Griffin. Which they had named Eli. They had found him when they where on holiday. He had been injured, and the children had asked Regale to heal him. Once that was done the griffin would not leave their side. He had stayed in Harry's room for the first couple of months. But he grew at an alarming rate and was soon taking up residence in the woods, that was part of the potter estate.

Then just a couple of months ago, Harry and Ginny had brought home the newest edition. A British Parva dragon. Luckily it wasn't as big as most dragons, but it wasn't exactly small. It was still big enough that both Harry and Ginny could ride on it's back, and they would still be able to when they where both full grown adults.

Sirius got to Harry's bedroom only a few steps ahead of Arthur. He hadn't realized the other man was so close behind him.

Sirius went straight into the room, and wrapped Harry in his arms he could feel the young boy trembling.

Sirius looked up, Ginny was standing just to the side of Harry, facing Ron a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger on her face. She had her kitten in her arms.

Pura was standing in front of her as if guarding her in a deadly protective stance.

Aurea was coiled up on the bed but she had her head held up about four foot.

Regale was sat on his perch singing a calming tune, not that it seemed to be doing much at the moment.

Magic was sat next to Harry (the dog never left Harry's side) his head resting against Harry's leg.

Harry's hand was gently stroking behind his ears, although Sirius was sure Harry wasn't aware he was doing it.

Ron was standing as far away from the bed as possible. He was staring daggers at Ginny.

Arthur, Molly and Remus had now made it to the room but where standing in the door way.

Molly took in the scene. She was a terrified that a huge snake was on the bed so close to Ginny, with a wild cat was standing in front of her as if guarding one of her cubs.

What was Sirius and Remus thinking, having such animals in the house around children. But Ginny didn't look worried about either of the animals. She presumed they had been there for a while. Ginny had always loved animals, any animal. She was sure that Ginny would not be standing there, if she thought she was in any danger.

But she didn't like the idea of her daughter, being in the room with these animals on her own.

Molly would have to insist that from now on, Ginny would have to stay downstairs when they came over. That way Molly could keep an eye on her.

Molly couldn't believe what she had heard Ron say. She looked over to her husband. She wasn't sure if he had seen the animals or not. But she would be speaking to him later about Ginny, being up in Harry's room with such dangerous animals. And that both Sirius and Remus had failed to mention that the animals where in the house where her children where.

She would also be speaking to Albus about Harry having these animals.

Arthur was looking between Harry, who was now clinging to Sirius. He could see him visibly trembling. His heart broke for the pain his son had caused him. He then looked at Ginny, who was still staring at Ron in disbelief and anger, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Then finally looking at Ron, who was standing there now glaring at Harry.

These assessments had happened in a matter of seconds. But everyone was brought back to the present when Ron, not noticing the adults at the door started shouting again "GINNY I SAID GIVE HIM THAT BLOODY CAT BACK, AND COME ON. WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE. I WONT HAVE HIM HURT YOU ANY MORE. WHEN MUM AND DAD..."

What ever he was about to say next, was cut off when Harry suddenly pulled out of Sirius's embrace and turned to Ron, he practically screamed at him "GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I DONT WANT YOU HERE ANY MORE. I DONT WANT YOU HERE EVER AGAIN."

Harry then turned back into Sirius's embrace. Clinging to him again, like he was using Sirius to hold himself up. It was clear to everyone that the young boy was now sobbing.

Sirius looked to Molly and quietly asked "please?" nodding towards Ron.

Molly nodded an apology clear on her face. As she moved into the room so did Arthur and Remus. She could hear the wild cat, that was still standing in front of Ginny, emitting low warning growls. She really didn't like that thing, being so close to her daughter. But at the moment it looked like it was trying to protect Ginny.

Molly walked slowly towards Ron, and grabbed him by the arm pulling him back towards the door. All the way Ron trying to tell his mum that Harry had been using dark spells on Ginny. That Harry had her trapped in there with dark animals. She just pulled him until they where out of the room and on their way downstairs.

Arthur moved just out the way of the door. He didn't want to be in anyone's way, but he also didn't want to cause these rare animals, to act in a defensive manner, by making them feel threatened. So he moved slowly and made sure not to make any sudden movements. Until he was standing just inside the room.

Remus walked slowly towards Ginny. Pura adjusted her stance slightly and let out a low growl. This seemed to bring Ginny back from where ever she had been.

Remus stopped. He had known Pura since she was just a cub. But her loyalty was with Harry and it appeared Ginny as well. She would not think twice about attacking, if she thought they where being threatened. No matter how long he had known her. Remus in a calm tone called to Ginny "Ginny are you OK cub?"

Ginny looked at him and slightly shook her head tears still falling down her cheeks. "Ginny could you ask Pura to stand down, so that your dad can get to you please?" Remus asked.

Ginny looked at him again then slowly nodded. She looked down at Pura and whispered something to her. The large cat looked at Ginny for a long minuet, before relaxing her stance and going over to the bed. Where she got onto it and lay at the bottom, in a position where in a second she could be off the bed if she needed.

Ginny then slowly walked to the bed, where Aurea lowed her head and Ginny gently patted her, whilst she seemed to whisper something. Ginny then turned back to Remus, as Aurea lowered the rest of the way and coiled up. "They are OK now". She said.

Remus then turned to Sirius and nodded. Sirius gave a nod back before guiding Harry over to the bed. Pura stood and waited for Harry to lay down, before she stretched and lay the length of her body against Harry. Harry turned into her and buried his head into her neck, wrapping his arm around her holding her close.

Ginny walked over to where Sirius was standing next to the bed. Seeing her moving towards him, Sirius stepped back to give her room to get to Harry. She sat on the edge of the bed, putting the kitten down so she could use her arms to lean across the bed and whisper in Harry's ear. No one was sure what she was saying, but after a minuet Harry slowly turned his head so that he could look at her. Ginny sat back slightly so that she could look at him better.

Harry eye's darted to the little kitten now climbing up his legs. Then turned back to Ginny and whispered "You know that she is not cursed don't you? You know that I would never do that to you or an animal don't you?"

Ginny Smiled "Of course I do. I only put her down so I could use my arms. Now I want you to get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow, OK? Please don't listen to what he said. None of it was true."

She again lent over and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, before standing up and picking up Emmie. "I'll see you tomorrow OK?" She said.

Again and Harry nodded, before he turned to look at Magic who was standing at the foot of his bed. "Magic, stay with Ginny do you understand?" Harry said.

The dog barked and Harry nodded. He turned and put his face back in Pura's neck. Ginny turned to Sirius and gestured with her head towards the door, before turning and heading out the room Magic at her side. Sirius, Remus and her father following.

Once out of the room, She waited for Sirius to close the door before she said "I think we need to go somewhere and speak. I don't want to be where Ron is at the moment, but Harry said we should explain some things to dad and he could then explain it to mum and the others if they need to."

"I believe Molly has taken Ron home but I think the other boys are still here." Arthur said.

"OK lets go into Ginny's room. We can put up some privacy charms so no one can hear our conversation." Sirius said.

They all followed Ginny to her room which was at the end of hall on the opposite side to Harry's. She had had her own room, since a couple of months after her and Harry had met. She spent so much time there it only made sense.

Ginny opened her door a let every one in. Sirius sat on the window seat. Arthur sat on the arm chair in the corner of the room, Remus used the desk chair and Ginny climbed onto her bed putting the kitten on the floor. Magic got onto the bed and lay down at the foot.

Sirius then put up some privacy wards. Everyone sat in silence for a few minuets before Arthur broke it. "Firstly, I would like to apologise for my son. The things he said where unforgivable. I am sure Molly is having more than a few words with him as we speak. Also I would like to assure you that neither Molly or myself, believe that Harry would do anything to harm our Ginny. If we did we would not allow her to spend time here."

He paused and looked at Sirius and Remus in turn before continuing. "Also I know that Ron did not recognise the animals in Harry's room. I'm don't think Molly did either. I knew about Harry's dog, and I know that Magic is a breed called Fide Mogorum. Which is a rare breed in itself and hard to bond with. But when they do bond it's for life and they become very loyal. Harry seems to have had no problem bonding with Magic. Also, if I am not mistaken, the other three animals I saw in that room, where three of the rarest breeds of creatures of the light there is. Am I correct in thinking Harry is in possession of, a royal phoenix, a queen golden cobra and a pura cat?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, before Sirius nodded for Remus to explain. Remus gave a quick glance to Ginny, who was sitting on her bed stroking Magic looking down.

Then turned to Arthur. "We should start with Magic, as you already knew about him. He is indeed a Fide Magorum. We didn't pay for Magic. Sirius took Harry to the magical pet shop in Diagon Alley, on Harry's seventh birthday looking to get him a puppy. When they got to the shop, Magic was in a cage at the back of the shop.

When they asked the shop keeper about it, he told them that Magic was due to be destroyed. He said Magic was a dangerous breed, and so far anyone who had took an interest in him he had tried to attack. Harry immediately said he wanted him. Sirius wasn't worried about the dog attacking Harry. Harry has always had an unusual ability with animals.

The shop keeper had tried to discourage Harry. He told him they had many other breeds available. But Harry was determined, that he wanted the puppy that was in the cage at the back of the shop. When Sirius asked how much the puppy was, the shop keeper had looked at him like he was crazy. But said that if they could get near the dog they could have it. Because if they couldn't, it was going to cost him to to have the dog destroyed the next day.

Sirius then told Harry to go get his puppy and Harry had run off. He returned a few minuets later. The puppy in his arms and not a mark on him. You have seen how much that dog loves Harry. He rarely leaves his side.

Next is Regale, he is a Royal Phoenix. He belonged to Harry's mother. When she was killed Regale bonded himself to Harry. He will stay bonded to him until Harry dies, at which time he will either bond to Harry's wife or one of his children. The same will happen if they die. If Harry has neither a wife or child, at the time of his death Regale will burn himself, but will not be reborn.

Unlike normal phoenix's, Regale does not have burning days. But he will live until he has no one to bond with.

Then we have Pura. She is indeed a Pura Cat often mistaken for a Snow Leopard. Harry has had her since he was five. Her mother was killed by wizards after her fur. They didn't see Pura, because as I'm sure you know, Pura Cat's have the ability to become invisible.

But Harry has the ability to see magic, or maybe magical aura's would be a better way to describe it. So he was able to see where she was. She was only a couple of weeks old. She has been with Harry ever since. She is fiercely loyal and protective of Harry, and it seems Ginny as well.

Although her first loyalty will always be to Harry. I have know Pura since the day Harry found her. I have helped raise her. But as you saw when she was protecting Ginny, she was aggressive towards me, because she saw me as a threat to Ginny. I would say that at the time she was under Harry's orders to protect Ginny, as Magic is now.

But Pura Cat's are creatures of the light. They will only spend time in the company of those who are pure of heart, weather animal, human or magical creature. Which guarantees that any animal in Harry's room, or on this estate for that matter are not dark creatures.

Then we have Aurea. She is a Queen Golden Cobra. She is over a hundred and thirty years old, and is around twelve foot long. She has been with Harry since he was six. She also has the ability to become invisible. As well as the ability to be summoned by Harry, if he feels he is in danger. She will also transport herself to him, if she thinks he feels threatened. She has something like a sixth sense of Harry's feelings.

That is why Harry is very careful with his emotions. It is why you don't see him get angry and why we do not shout at him. He by no means gets away with anything. We just have different ways of dealing with things.

Sirius once got a bit excited after a prank Harry played on him. Harry's emotions where a bit all over the show, and it confused Aurea. Thinking he was in danger she transported herself to him. Let me tell you a twelve foot cobra, showing up out of know where, with its head reared and its fangs showing, is enough to make you think.

As you may know her bite is deadly. There is no antidote to her venom. She also has the ability to absorb negative energy.

Harry and Ginny also have two other animals, that are not in the house due to their size. They reside in the woodland area of the estate. One is Eli, he is an Imperial Arch Griffin. Harry and Ginny found him last year when we was on holiday. He was injured and Harry asked Regale to heal him.

Eli stayed in Harry's room when we first brought him home, but after a couple of months he was to big to stay in the house. So he now lives in the woods. He's just over a year old now. As you know Griffin's are guardians, So again a very protective creature.

Lastly we have saffi, short for sapphire. She is a beautiful blue and purple British Parva Dragon. She is still young only six years old, but she is fully grown. They found her a couple of months ago, wondering around the woods whilst they where visiting with Eli.

Like I said Harry has an unusual ability when it comes to animals. He can communicate with them. It is a very rare gift, we have looked it up and the last known wizard recorded, that had the ability to communicate with animals was Merlin.

Harry doesn't look at the animals that live here as pets. He calls them his friends, he says they are apart of his family and he is very protective of them. The reason he doesn't allow people into his room, is because these animals are incredibly rare. He doesn't want anyone to come and try to take them away.

Harry has a hard time trusting people, he has had to learn the hard way, that people will pretend to be your friend to better themselves. In fact he has only ever allowed two people, other than myself and Sirius to enter his room. they are Neville, who he has know all his life and thinks him a brother. And young Ginny who is his best friend. She has know about the animals since the day she met Harry."

When he had finished his story, Remus looked around. Sirius was looking towards Ginny laying on the bed a small smile on his face. Ginny had fallen asleep sometime during the story. Magic had moved up the bed to lay his head on her belly.

Arthur looked deep in thought. Then he looked up at Remus and said. "It must put your mind at ease. To know that Harry has so many loyal and protective friends. And it looks that because of Harry's protectiveness towards Ginny, she is well protected to. An imperial arch griffin and a British Parva dragon you say? Do you think one day Harry would show them to me? I'll swear any vow needed, that I would not betray his secrets."

Remus smiled at him, nodded and replied "I'm sure he would be happy to show you Arthur."

From that day on Ron and Harry had avoided each other. Arthur had explained and described all the animals to Molly. Telling her she had nothing to worry about. That Ginny would be in no danger being in their company, and that they were not going to stop her spending time in Harry's room.

Molly had updated Albus about Harry's animals, as soon as Arthur had gone to bed that night. He seemed most interested in the rare animals.

Harry had introduced all his animals to the rest of the Weasley's. They had all promised not to reveal his secret.

Harry and Ginny where still best friends and everything seemed to settle down over time.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter Two - Inforation Shared

**A/N - Hi everyone. I have posted the second chapter early as it's finished and I wont get a chance to post it on sunday. This is the only chance I have until after then. Thank you to everyone that left a review. As you can see I have re done the first chapter separating the blocks of writing so hopefully people will find it easier to read now. Please bare with me this is my first ever try at writing a story so I'm very new at this. I a trying to correct any problems people find. That said I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter. Please review.**

Chapter two

As Harry sat there he heard Ginny calling for him. He smiled, he always felt better when Ginny was near. He didn't know what he was going to do when he went to Hogwarts this year without her. He had tried to convince Sirius to not let him go until next year. So he would be in the same year as Ginny. But Sirius had told him that it didn't work like that.

Standing up he looked round, seeing Ginny running towards him. She had a smile that went from ear to ear. Throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, she gasped out "You will never guess what happened."

Harry laughed and replied "You know I won't, you block me being able to read your thoughts, unless you want me to see or hear something."

Ginny just grinned at him and stepped back. Looking over his shoulder, she noticed all their animals laying in the clearing enjoying the sun. She looked back over her own shoulder to see where Emmie was. Her cat went everywhere with her. She saw that Emmie was on her way, so she turned back to Harry and pulled on his sleeve to sit down.

Once comfortable she looked at Harry eyes sparkling with happiness, and said "I got a letter today."

she stuck her hand in her trouser pocket, pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. He looked at her a bit confused. Before he unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Miss Ginevra Weasley_

_You have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year before your scheduled start date. This is not a common occurrence but has happened in the past. If you intend to start this school year please send your reply no later than August 15__th__. _

_Please find enclosed the list of materials and books needed for the year._

_Please be at kings cross station, platform 9 & ¾ ready for the train to leave at 11am on September 1__st__ please do not be late._

_Congratulations on your selection and I hope to see you at school._

_Yours_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Professor of Transfiguration _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry finished reading the letter and looked at Ginny. A beaming smile on both their faces. "Ginny we are going to Hogwarts together. Did you write back yet? What did your parents say?" Harry asked in one breathe.

Ginny giggled at his excitement and said "Yes I wrote back before I came over and mum and dad are happy for me. I think they are glad that they don't have to put up with me, moping for a year about because you're not around. Most of my brothers are happy for me to. Well all of them except Ron are. Ron thinks I've stole his limelight. He is also unhappy because he thought he would have the chance to prove to you this year, that he should be your best friend as I wouldn't be there."

Ginny grinned again as Harry snorted. He didn't even have to reply to that it was the most stupidest things he had heard. Harry hadn't spoken to Ron since the argument on Ginny's ninth birthday. He had no intention of starting now, just because they where both going to Hogwarts.

Instead he turned to Ginny and said "This is so great. I can't believe we get to be in the same year. Neville popped over earlier he got his letter today too. He'll be back later for the party. Is your family still going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Cool, then I think I'll get you your birthday present tomorrow. We both need owls now so that we can write home. Sirius said him and Remus will get me an owl for my birthday, so I'll get you one for yours. I think Sirius said that he spoke with your parents, and he and Remus are getting you a wand for your birthday.

I think he also said that him and Remus are also buying Percy's school stuff, I'll ask him to get yours as well. That way they are buying for three and your mum is buying for three. So it makes it even and that way everyone can have new stuff. I have no idea how Sirius managed to talk your mum, into getting Percy's stuff, but I think he told her he thinks of us all as one big family, instead of two families. And family help each other." Harry said.

Ginny just kept smiling as she replied "I don't think I'd care if I had to wear rags. I'm just happy that I get to go with you. I was so worried about being alone for a year."

"I know, me too. Your not the only one that was worried. Magic told me he was leaving me, and going to live with you, not that he can now. Pura has told me she's going to run away, and then stay invisible so that I can't find her. I think she forgets that I can see her when she is invisible. Regale has told me he will just flash to me, and there is nothing I can do about it. Aurea has told me that he is transporting to me as soon as I'm on the train, that there is no way she is not seeing me for a year, and being looked after by house elves. And Eli and Saffi said that they will just fly to Hogwarts, and stay in the forest there.

I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't want to leave them either. But I can't take them with me, and I don't want any of them to leave me. I even told them that if they came with me, like they said they where going to someone might catch them and take them away. Do you know What Aurea said to me? She said maybe they would get taken by someone who actually wanted them. As it was obvious I didn't any more because I was leaving them. I'm not leaving them, I have to go.

Then Magic wanted to know, why I couldn't take animals I already had, but was going to buy an animal to take with me." Harry finished and looked and Ginny.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked so lost with no clue what to do, and those animals meant the world to him. They where being a little unfair. "What about if we make a deal with them? Guy's what about is we ask Sirius if we can come back, every Sunday morning until just before dinner time? Regale could come and get us and take us back. No one would know we were gone?" Ginny asked Harry and their animals.

Everyone seemed to think about this for a while, before Harry asked "do you think Sirius and Remus will be OK with that?"

It was Aurea that answered. "Tell them I will bite them if they don't agree."

Ginny laughed saying "well that settles that then. We will speak with Sirius and Remus later. They said they wanted to talk to us after the party anyway. Speaking of which we should get inside and get ready. Neville will be over soon and mum said, they would all be over in an hour or so."

Later that evening after the party had finished. Neville along with all the Weasley's except Ginny, who was staying over had gone home. Sirius called Harry and Ginny into the sitting room, where he and Remus was waiting for them.

The two youngsters took a seat on the sofa together and got comfortable. Sirius looked at Remus who nodded for him to start the conversation.

Sirius took a deep breathe looked back at his godson who he had long ago thought of as a son, and they young girl he had come to think of as his daughter and said "Pup's now that you are about to start at Hogwarts, there are some things we want you to know."

He looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes before he continued. "Harry before you was born a prophecy was made. It was told to your parents by Albus Dumbledore, who is the headmaster at Hogwarts. This was the reason that your parents went into hiding. They where going to hide here, but Albus insisted that they move to a small village called Godric's Hollow. And put the house under a fidelius charm.

The charm requires a person to be a secret keeper. The charm would make the house invisible to everyone, except who the secret keeper told the address to. Your parents asked me to be their secret keeper, but Albus said that I was an obvious choice. He said to use Peter Pettigrew one of our other friends at the time instead. Which is what they did.

Unfortunately Peter told the address to Voldemort, and he came that night and killed your parents. He then tried to kill you Harry. But the curse rebounded off you leaving that scar on your head, and took his body away. It didn't kill him and he isn't gone he just doesn't have a body at the moment and is probably very weak. But he will come back one day.

I found you that night, but as I was leaving a man called Hagrid, who is a good friend of Albus's, said he was there to take you. He said that Albus had sent him to pick you up, and take you to your aunt's where Albus was waiting for you.

It seemed strange to me. I didn't understand how Albus knew that you needed to be picked up, or that you where still alive. It also didn't make sense why he would take you to your aunt, who is a muggle and hates anything to with magic. He knew I was your godfather. So I told Hagrid that I would go with him and take you to meet Albus.

When we arrived at your aunts, Albus did not look happy to see me. He told me that you had to stay at your aunt's as it was the safest place for you, and that he had set up blood wards to protect you. He told me that I couldn't take you to live with me. He said everyone thought I had been your parents secret keeper, and I was now a wanted man.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing it was Albus that had cast the charm. He knew Peter was the secret keeper, and he is the chief warlock wizengamot. He could tell the court that he cast the charm, and that I wasn't the secret keeper.

He also told me that he didn't think I was in the right mind to look after you. I had just lost my wife Elizabeth, and my two mouth old baby daughter Gineva a month before. It had been Albus who had informed me of the attack, and that both Elizabeth and Gineva had been killed. He told me it had been my cousin that had led the attack.

He insisted it would be best for you to stay with your aunt. That after what I had been through I was likely to be reckless, and get us both killed. But I had lost my wife, my daughter, my brother in all but blood and the women I thought of as a sister. I wasn't about to give up my godson. You was the only family I had left.

Before I needed to worry about it, Remus's patronus appeared saying, he had captured Peter and taken him to the ministry. They had already questioned him under a very strong truth serum. He also said that he had the guardian papers for you. As soon as the message finished I came here with you, and Remus joined us minuets later.

We then cast the fidelius charm around the estate and I am the secret keeper. Albus sent me many letters in the beginning, using his phoenix to flame them straight through the wards. Asking me to see sense, that it would be safer for you to live at your aunt's. That it would be best that you did not grow up in the wizarding world, as you would be famous and he didn't want the fame to go to your head.

I had no intention of letting fame go to your head, or giving you up and especially to your aunt. So I went to the goblins and paid them to put extra wards up, including wards to stop the phoenix's flame travel, and make the estate unplottable so that no owls could come here, unless they were sent by someone who already knew the secret.

The owl that brought your school letter, was able to find us because the letter is created by the school itself and is unable to be tampered with. And of course you know that the reason Regale can travel through the wards is because no wards can stop a Royal Phoenix.

The reason I am telling you this is because, I want you to be careful at school. I want you to remember that Albus is your headmaster and nothing more. He only has authority over school related issues nothing else. If you have any problems, tell Regale to get me or Remus and we will be there in an instant.

I also want you to be very careful because you have some very rare friends and Albus is a master legilimen. Which means he is able to read your mind."

Harry and Ginny both took in a sharp breathe. At the same time Regale flashed into the room, landed on Harry's shoulder and said 'Harry, Ginny. Please do not worry. When you bonded both your minds became completely unimpenetrable. Harry it is time to tell your uncles about the bond you share with Ginny. It is important that they know.

Also please tell them, that on the night you where hit with the killing curse, a piece of Voldemort's soul broke apart and attached itself to you via your scare. Now this would have been a problem, as it would have meant that he would have been able to control your emotions, and send you images as well as cause you pain.

However do not worry, because again when you bonded the piece of Voldemort's soul was killed. You no longer have any part of him in you. But you do need to tell this information to your uncle's.

It might also be a good idea, to ask them to tell you about the prophecy now. Oh and Aurea said to remind you to tell them about the plan for when you are at school.'

Sirius had been watching why he presumed Regale was speaking to Harry. What was confusing was the fact that Ginny's expressions seemed to mirror Harry's. Like she could hear what was being said. He couldn't work out if what was being said was good or bad, as their faces seemed to of gone pale and then relaxed, then gone pale and then relaxed again.

He looked towards Remus who looked back at him and shrugged. Then he saw Harry slowly nod his head before he looked up. Sirius thought he looked nervous, he couldn't for the life of him think why after talking to Regale he would look nervous.

Then Harry spoke "You don't have to worry about the headmaster being able to read our minds. Regale has just told us that our minds are unimpenetrable. He said this is because me and Ginny are soul bonded.

Before you ask questions about that, he also asked me to tell you that on the night I was hit with the killing curse, a piece of Voldemort's soul broke apart and attached itself to me via my scare. It would have been a problem. As it would have meant that he would have been able to control my emotions, and send me images as well as cause me pain.

But I don't have to worry, because when me and Ginny bonded the piece of Voldemort's soul was killed and I no longer have any part of him in me.

Also if you know what the prophecy says I would like you to tell me please."

Sirius had gone as white as a ghost, at the thought of him having a piece of Voldemort inside him. Remus looked like he was going to be sick.

Then Sirius remembered that Harry had said him and Ginny where soul bonded, when did that happen? Sirius once more looked back to Harry and Ginny. They where now holding hands as if to give each other comfort.

When he spoke it came out a lot stronger than he thought it would. "Pup's I'm happy to hear that your minds are safe. Harry I can't tell you, how happy I am to know that you don't have a piece of Voldemort in you. But I'm even happier that he can't make you feel pain or control your emotions. Now what is this about a soul bond?"

And so Harry and Ginny explained to the two men, about how on Harry's seventh birthday Regale had told them they where soul mates, that had become soul bonded. They told them how it had happened, and how they now share powers, abilities, memories and knowledge. How they can talk to each other in their minds, and can feel each others emotions. How they can see and hear what the other person is seeing and hearing if they concentrate, and how they can read each others thoughts, as long as the other person wasn't blocking them.

They also told them how Regale had told them one night, that the bond meant they would be together for life. That they were considered married in the eyes of the law, and are classed as adults. They told them how they don't have the trace on them, and they are able to perform magic outside of school.

It was a lot to take in. Sirius just sat there mouth hanging. His eleven year old godson had been married to his ten-year old best friend. For four years.

Before he could really get his thoughts in order, Harry then said about the problems him and Ginny where having with their animals, and the threats that those animals had made. He told them how Ginny came up with an idea that the animals seemed to be happy with, and asked if he and Ginny could use Regale to come home every Sunday, from after breakfast till just before dinner.

He said that they would be very careful, and Regale could get through the wards. And being a Royal Phoenix his magic couldn't be traced. Harry then looked at both his uncles his eyes pleading them to understand, and said "please I don't want to lose them I can't. I'd rather not go then risk losing them."

It was Remus who answered. "OK cub's. If you promise that you will be careful when finding somewhere for Regale to pick you up and take you back, I have no problem with you both coming home on Sundays. But please be careful."

Both Harry and Ginny nodded, the relief visible as their shoulder slumped. And the noise coming from upstairs must have meant that the animals where happy to. Regale must have told them the decision.

Then Harry again asked if he could hear what the prophecy said. So Sirius told him what it said:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Harry sat there in shock. the only thing he could think was 'Ron was right. His parents had died because he had a mad man after him.' Harry looked to Sirius. Tears in his eyes and said just above a whisper. "It was because of me they died. Ron was right. It was all my fault they died, because I had a mad man after me."

Before he stood and ran to his room slamming the door behind him. Sirius, Remus and Ginny all ran up the stairs after him. Going into his room they could see Magic, Pura, Regale, Aurea and Emmie gathered around him. They could hear his heart wrenching sobs.

It was Ginny who moved first. She ran to the bed climbing up and gathering Harry in her arms. He didn't look up, he just clung to her like a life line and kept saying "It's all my fault."

Ginny just held him, gently running her hand through his hair until he had calmed down a little. She knew there was no point trying to talk to him while he was in this state. Nothing she said would get through to him. Once he had calmed a little Sirius spoke. "Pup, I want you to listen to me very carefully. It was not your fault."

He put his hand up to stop Harry's refusal before he continued. "It wasn't your fault pup. You was a fifteen month old baby, you could barely speak. You had no idea what was going on in the world, and the prophecy was made before you was even born. How on earth was you suppose to know it was about you? Not even we knew it was about you. It could also have been about another boy. But there is no way you are to blame for what happened.

If anyone is to blame then it's the women that made the prophecy, its Snape for telling Voldemort the first part of the prophecy as that's all he heard (you could find out anything if you knew the right people), it's Dumbledore's for insisting that Peter was the secret keeper, as I'm sure he knew he had taken the dark mark, it's Peter's for telling Voldemort your parents address, and mostly it's Voldemort's as he's the one that cast the spell's. You could even say it was mine, for not insisting I be the secret keeper. But in no way is it yours.

Now instead of feeling guilty for what happened, what we are going to do is start training. Because the estate is unplottable and under the fidelius charm, you can't be detected using magic here. Saying that with what you told us it wouldn't matter anyway. So when you come home on Sunday's we will spend a couple of hours training. That way when the time comes for you to face Voldemort, you will be ready. OK?"

Harry who was still clinging to Ginny but looking at Sirius nodded. "Good, well we will leave the two of you to talk for a while. Then get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight pups. I love you both." Sirius finished as he stood up.

Remus also stood looking at Harry and Ginny and said "Goodnight cubs love you both."

"Goodnight Uncle Sirius, night Uncle Remus, love you." The pair replied in unison.

Remus and Sirius walked out the room, chuckling and closed the door.

Ginny looked at Harry he had tear tracks down his face, his eyes where red and puffy and his hair clung to his forehead. "Move over to the middle of the bed Harry." She said to him.

Harry complied and shuffled over to the middle of the bed. Ginny moved over with him and then lay down, patting the bed next to her, indicating Harry should also lay down. Again Harry complied laying down next to Ginny. She rolled him over onto his side and lay behind him, so her front was to his back. She wrapped her arm around his waist, kissed the back of his head and murmured "get some sleep Harry, I'll stay with you. I love you."

Harry turned, kissed her on the forehead and replied "Thank you for staying with me. Goodnight Ginny. I love you to." Before he turned back over and pushed himself back a little, so he was snuggled into her embrace before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later Sirius and Remus where making their way up to bed. They opened Harry's bedroom door to check on him, before they retired for the night. Entering the room they looked at each other and smiled. The sight in front of them, the cutest thing either had seen.

There in the middle of the bed, on top of the covers where Harry and Ginny cuddled together. At some point they had changed positions. Harry now lay on his back, Ginny on her side with her head on Harry's chest, her arm across his waist, with her hand covering where his heart would be.

Harry had his cheek resting on top of her head, and both his arms wrapped around her. Magic was laying at the foot of the bed, Pura was laying behind Ginny, Emmie was curled up just above Ginny's head, Aurea was coiled up on Harry's other side, and Regale was perched on the headboard with his head tucked under his wing.

With silent mutual agreement to leave them as they where, being only nearly ten and eleven they wasn't worried, the men quietly left the room closing the door behind them. Making their way to bed.

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and Magic all floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron. There they met with the Weasley's, Neville and his Gran. The large group made their way into the alley, where they then split up after agreeing to meet back at the Leaky for lunch.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, the Alley was crowded and she didn't want to get lost. With Magic at Harry's side they followed Sirius, Remus and Percy to Ollivander's Wand Shop to get their wands.

After what seemed like hours later, they all left the shop both Harry and Ginny happy they now owned their very own wands. Although Harry wasn't very happy that his wand was the brother to Voldemort's. But Ginny had told him firmly, that it may be the wand that chooses the wizard, but it was the wizard that chose what to do with the wand.

Afer that they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and got their school robes.

Afer that they walked around picking up their supplies for school. Quills and parchment, their potion supplies, the books they needed, and a telescope each.

It had been agreed that they would get their owls after lunch before they went home. Ron would also be getting an owl, Mrs Weasley had promised to get him a pet, and with an owl he would have no excuse not to write home.

They still had just over half hour before they needed to meet everyone for lunch. Ginny said she needed to get some bits for Emmie (it was decided that she would stay at the Potter Estate during the school year) from the magical pet shop. Harry also wanted to get some treats for their animals, so they all headed for the magical pet shop next.

As they walked through the door, the shop keeper looked up from behind the counter and recognised Sirius. Then he looked to Magic and his eyes went wide. "Good Godric" he said.

"Is that the Fide Magorum that you got from here a few years ago."

Sirius nodded his reply.

"His stunning" the shop keeper continued.

Harry could only agree Magic was stunning. He was the size of a large German Shepherd, he had thick fluffy chocolate and cream coloured fur, and electric blue eyes.

"Thank you" said Sirius.

They then made their way through the shop picking up the bits they wanted. After paying for their purchases they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

They had paid for a private room due to the size of the group. Once they where all seated and had ordered their food and drinks, conversations started around the table. Harry just listened to what was being said around him.

He could hear Ginny talking to Remus about the things they had brought for the animals, Sirius was talking to the twins about pranks the marauders pulled when they where at school, Percy was telling Mrs Longbottom about wanting to work and the ministry when he finished school, Neville was telling Ron about his new wand (Sirius and Remus had convinced Neville's Gran to get him his own wand), and Molly was fussing over Magic, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had a soft spot for magic.

Their lunch was soon brought in and conversation died down as everyone ate their food. After Lunch Neville and Mrs Longbottom went home, while the rest of their group made their way to Eyelops to get Harry, Ginny and Ron their owls.

As they entered the shop everyone split up to have a look around. Harry didn't even look around, he didn't look at any of the owls that he passed. He just walked straight up to a cage that held a beautiful Snowy Owl, opened it up and took the owl out. He turned and found Remus and Ginny watching him. Harry smiled at them and said "I like this one, can I have her please?"

Remus chuckled "Are you sure you don't want to have a look around?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and replied "No. She's perfect. I think I'm going to call her Hedwig." He then placed the bird on his shoulder, before turning to Ginny and saying "OK I found mine. We have to find one for you now. Have you seen one you like?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I haven't even looked I was watching you. You didn't even look around you walked straight to Hedwig. Do you think she could help me pick one? I'd like for them to get along, so it make sense for her to help me pick one."

Before Harry could answer, Hedwig took off from his shoulder and flew to the other side of the room. Harry, Ginny and Remus following. Hedwig had landed on the cage of a young Barn Owl. "Thank you Hedwig he's perfect." Ginny said.

She open the cage to take the owl out and placing him on her shoulder. "I think I'm going to call him Flicker."

Hedwig hooted and flew back down to Harry's shoulder. Then they all made their way to the front of the shop to pay for their birds. As they got to the counter they could see that Molly was paying for Ron's owl. He had chosen an eagle owl. Ron picked up the cage holding the owl and turned around to show it off. "I think I'm going to call him Talon." He told the twins.

Then he spotted Harry and Ginny. "Ginny why have you got an owl on your shoulder? And Harry where is your owl's cage?" he's question sounded more like a demand.

"Because Harry is buying me an owl for my birthday so I can write home, and they dont need cages." Ginny answered.

Ron frowned and hissed "But he got you that cat for your birthday last year. You dont need two pets. Go and put the owl back. You can use the school owls to write home. You shouldn't keep letting him buy you expensive gifts. He should want to be your friend because he likes you, not because he can buy your friendship."

"I am not buying her friendship!" Protested Harry.

"Of course you're not dear." Interruped Mrs Weasley.

"Ron that's enough. If Harry wants to get Ginny an owl for her birthday then it's up to him. He already asked me if it was OK and I agreed. Ginny can't take Emmie with her to school. She doesn't think it would be fair, seeming as Harry can't take any of his animals with him. Plus Emmie is very valuable and Ginny was worried about her being stolen. So they agreed they would both get an owl to take. Now I'll have no more said about it. It has nothing to do with you. You have your own owl. And that's all you need to worry about." She finished and the conversation was over.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the counter, where Sirius met them carrying two large perches big enough that both owls could fit on at the same time. "I got one each for at home and the Burrow. Ginny when you leave for school, if you put the perch in the kitchen or the sitting room, your mum will be able to make sure your owl has food and water while it rests between trips. Also it will have company downstairs instead of upstairs in your room." Sirius said.

Ginny nodded her agreement before Sirius continued. "So what did you pick. Ah a Snowy Owl and a Barn Owl very nice. Have you got names for them yet?"

Nodding Harry said "This is Hedwig."

Ginny followed saying "And this is Flicker."

Sirius nodded. "Very nice names. OK let's get these paid for. Harry I'll charge Ginny's owl to your account using your key."

Harry just nodded. Whilst Sirius was paying for the birds, the shop keeper asked if he was sure he didn't want cages for the owls. To which Sirius replied there would be no point buying cages, as the kids would never use them.

Once finished they made their way out the shop where the others where waiting for them. It sounded like Ron was still moaning about Ginny getting an owl. Harry just rolled his eyes, before telling Hedwig to go home and he would see her there soon. Ginny was going back to the burrow with her mum, so told Flicker to go there. Then they all made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, so they could use the floo there to get home.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts and the headmaster

**A/N Hi everyone. Thank you for your reviews. So this chapter is slightly early to. I hope you like it. I know I said I was going to post every Sunday but life is hectic so I have to post when I can although I am going to try to make sure I post once a week. ** **As always please review and let me know what you think so far. **

Chapter three

The rest of the summer went quickly and before they knew it, it was September 1st and Harry was waiting with Neville, Mrs Longbottom, Sirius and Remus on platform 9 & ¾ for Ginny to arrive.

She had just told him through their mind speak, that they where on their way but where running late, because Ron decided to wait until this morning to pack his trunk.

Remus had already put Harry and Neville's trunks on the train. Harry had sent Hedwig to Hogwarts this morning. He didn't want her to have to spend time on the train. He knew Ginny had done the same with Flicker.

With ten minuets to spare the Weasley's finally arrived and after hugs, goodbye's and promises to write home often, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Fred, George and Percy headed to the train.

They split up to get compartments. The twins went to find their friends, Percy headed towards the prefects compartment and the four first years went to find somewhere to sit.

They found an empty compartment and went in. Harry was surprised that Ron had followed them in but didn't say anything. He figured he didn't know anyone yet and was nervous. Harry didn't have a problem sharing a compartment with him, as long as he kept his mouth shut. They all settled in for the long trip to school.

At Hogwarts, in the headmaster's office, behind a huge desk that dominated the space sat Albus Dumbledore. He had big plans for this year. Harry Potter was starting his first year.

This would be the headmaster's chance to start influencing the boy, to prepare him for his destiny. His original plans for the boy had been destroyed, the day Sirius Black had refused to leave the boy with his Aunt all those years ago. And Albus hadn't been able to get near him since. Not for the lack of trying though. He had spent many hours trying to find Sirius Black and Harry Potter. But they seemed to have disappeared.

At first Albus had thought Sirius had left the country with Harry. But he had been informed of a few sightings of the young boy and his guardian.

Then just after the boy had turned seven, Molly Weasley had informed him She had met Harry Potter in Diagon Alley. Along with his godfather, and had spent an enjoyable afternoon at their home, where Remus Lupin was also living.

Since then he had weekly updates on how the boy was doing. He was aware of Harry's rare animals, and was trying to work out how to get his hands on them. They where all extremely valuable. Albus also had to work out how he was going to convince the boy, that it would be best for him to live with his aunt.

He thought the best way to do this, would be to explain to him that by living with Sirius and Remus, he was putting them in great danger. But if he moved in with his aunt, they would be safe and so would he. Because of blood wards Albus would be able to put up.

He needed to get Harry away from Sirius. Harry had a destiny, and that destiny ment he would die at the hands of Voldemort. He could not allow the boy to have something to fight for. He knew it was unfair on the boy, but it was for the greater good.

He had also set up Harry's first meeting with the dark lord. He had hidden the philosopher's stone in the school, and the teacher that he had hired to teach defence against the dark arts, was currently being possessed by the dark lord himself.

He was also happy that the problem of not knowing where the boy lived, would be solved this evening as well. He would use legilimency on the boy, and get the information he needed from his mind. Molly had been able to tell him that her and her family visited with him. But couldn't give him any description, or location of the place he lived. This could only mean powerful wards where in place, along with a fidelius charm.

He was also aware that young Ginevra Weasley, who had been invited by Hogart's herself to start school a year early, was Harry's best friend and Molly had said they where inseparable. That was something he was going to have to change.

Yes he had a new plan now and there was no reason anything should go wrong this time. All he had to do was wait a week or so to let the boy settle in, before requesting a meeting with him.

Back on the train, the four first years where just putting their school robes on, when the compartment door opened. In the doorway stood a girl, with big front teeth and bushy hair. She looked around the compartment, and asked if she could join them for the remainder of the trip. After receiving encouraging smiles and nods, she sat down next to Neville, and opposite Harry.

She introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and asked who they where. They introduced themselves in turn, until they got to Harry, before he could open his mouth Hermione gasped. "Oh my. Your Harry Potter. I've read all about you."

Ginny giggled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes my name is Harry Potter. But please do not believe what you have read about me. I can promise you none of it is true."

Hermione looked scandalized that something wrote in a book could be false. But she didn't push the matter, and they finished the journey talking and playing games.

As the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station, the compartment door opened again, and in the doorway stood a boy with blonde hair that was almost white, flanked by two larger boys.

The boy with the blonde hair stepped into the compartment looking around until his eye's fell on Harry. "So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I wish I had found you sooner. That way you wouldn't have had to of spent the trip with a mudblood, a squib and two weasels. I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon learn that some families are better than others. I can help you there." Draco said holding his hand out to Harry.

Harry looked at the boys hand, and then back up to meet his gaze before he said "I am fine deciding for myself who the right type of people to know are thank you. Now we would like to get off the train, so if you wouldn't mind." Harry gestured towards the door for Draco to leave.

Draco sneered at Harry and the rest of the group, before turning and leaving the compartment, followed by Harry and the rest of the occupants. Once the group was off the train they made their way over to the boats that would take them up to the school.

The biggest man any of them had ever seen was standing by the boats calling for the first years. Harry knew this man had to be Hagrid. He was exactly like his uncles had described him.

After an uneventful trip across the lake, and a few minuets waiting to be called in to be sorted. All the first years where standing at the front of the hall, waiting for their names to be called and placed into their houses. The sorting hat had finished its song, and Professor McGonagall started calling names.

By the time everyone had been sorted Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione had been placed into Griffindor. Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy, and the two boys that had been with him on the train, had been placed in Slytherin.

During the feast while Harry was talking with Fred and George, he could feel someone trying to enter his mind. He looked up at the staff table to find the headmaster staring at him. Harry looked away grinning internally. He glanced over at Ginny to see her with a small frown on her face.

"It's the headmaster." He whispered to her.

Ginny answered with a slight nod, before continuing her conversation with Percy.

After the feast the headmaster stood up to give some notices. Harry wasn't paying much attention. He did hear that no one was allowed to go to the third floor corridor. He also noticed Hermione kept glaring at him, for not paying attention.

After the headmaster had finished speaking, they were led to the Griffindor common room. Once inside the group of five found seats near a fireplace. Harry and Ginny sat together on one sofa, Harry had his arm casually drapped over Ginny's shoulder, Neville and Ron sat on another sofa, and Hermione sat in an armchair.

Hermione was the first to speak. "So how long have you all know each other?" She asked.

Harry looked around the group and answered, "I've known Neville all my life. We're like brothers. I've known Ginny and Ron since I was seven. Ginny is my best friend. She practically lives at my house, has her own room and everything same as Neville. But I have my own room at their houses to. When Ginny's eldest brothers moved out they said I could have their room. Because if they ever needed to use it, I could always stay at mine while they where home."

Hermione then turned to Ginny and said "So are you and Ron twins then?"

Ginny laughed but answered, "No. Ron is a year older than me. I started a year early. I'm not sure why, my letter didn't say. It just said that I had been selected to start this year instead of next. I do have twin brothers though, their names are Fred and George. They were talking to Harry during dinner. I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough."

Hermione nodded. "So you four must be really close then?" she asked.

It was Ron who answered. "Not really, Neville's alright we get along OK, Ginny's my sister so I have to put up with her. But me and Harry aren't friends. I just have to put up with him because of Ginny."

Harry stood up. "I'm off to bed, goodnight everyone." he said, before turning and giving a Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night Gin. I'll meet you down here in the morning for breakfast. Love you."

Ginny smiled at him. "Night Harry, I'll see you in the morning. Love you." She replied.

She watched as Harry made his way up tp the boys dorm, before turning to face Ron. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut? If you can't say anything nice to him why say anything?" She asked.

Before Ron could She turned to Hermione. "Me, Harry and Neville get on just fine. We are all really close. Like he is to Harry, Neville is like a brother to me. Harry has been my best friend since just before my sixth birthday. But Ron doesn't like him because Harry chose me as his best friend."

Hermione didn't seem to of heard anything Ginny had said. "You say I love you to each other?" She asked.

"Of course. We've been best friends for four years, so obviously we love each other. Why not tell each other? We've been saying it to each other for as long as I can remember. It just natural to say it now." Ginny answered.

She then stood up wishing Hermione and Neville goodnight before she made her way up to the girls dorm. Neville followed her lead and also went to bed. Leaving Hermione and Ron by the fire.

Hermione looked at Ron for a long time before asking "Why do you and Harry not get on? I would have thought knowing each other as long as you have, that you would be really good friends."

Ron grunted. "When I first met him I wanted to be friends with him. But when I got to know him I didn't. Trust me his not as nice as he makes out to be. He has Ginny wrapped around his fingers. She'll do anything for him. I swear he's using dark spells on her, but no one will listen to me.

When we first started going round his house he wouldn't let anyone in his room, except Ginny and Neville, and of course his uncles. It seemed strange to me. Why wouldn't he let anyone in his room? There is a sign on his door that reads 'HARRY'S ROOM STAY OUT DANGER'. I was worried because Ginny spent a lot of time in their on her own with him, and they always had the door closed.

So one day I went to check she was OK. It was on her ninth birthday. Harry had got her a kitten, and not just any kitten, but a full kneazle kitten they are really expensive.

So anyway, I went into his room to check on Ginny. And you know what I saw? This ruddy great gold snake rearing up at her. There was also some sort of wild cat in there standing next to her. As well as Harry's dog which is a dangerous breed, he got the thing for free, the shop owner was going to have to pay to have the thing destroyed, for being aggressive if they didn't take it. There was also a bloody big blue bird.

I went mental at him. All these dark creatures he has in the room, Ginny could have been killed. Anyway they managed to convince my parents, that Ginny wasn't in any danger and even showed them two more of his pets. He's only got a bloody griffin and a dragon as well.

Everyone believes Ginny isn't in danger. I swear he has a curse on my family that confuses them. He even brought her an owl for her birthday. I keep trying to tell her that, he is only buying her these so she'll do what ever he asks. But she won't listen." As Ron finished ranting.

Hermione looked at him in shock. These sounded like some really dangerous animals. If these where the sort of pets Harry kept, there's no telling what spells he could of put on Ginny and her family. They had to tell someone that could do something about this, before someone got really hurt.

"Ron we have to tell someone about this before one of your family gets really hurt. We should tell the headmaster he's a very important man he could help you. He would be able to get those animals taken away, so they can't hurt anyone. He could also keep an eye on Ginny, to make sure Harry doesn't hurt her." She said in a rush.

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know Hermione. I promised my parents I wouldn't tell anyone about Harry's animals. I shouldn't have even told you. I'd get into trouble with my parents, if they ever found out I had told you about them." He said.

"You might not have parents left to get into trouble with, if we don't do something about it. These animals you talked about sound really dangerous. And if they are the sort of pets he keeps, you could be right about him using dark magic on your family Ron. Someone needs to know about this, and the headmaster is the greatest wizard of our age. He will be able to help us. Come on I'll go with you." Hermione said.

Ron thought she had a point. He had been worried about Harry's animals for years. Especially that snake and dragon. He didn't want to loose his parents like Harry had.

He looked at Hermione. "I think we should tell the headmaster. Thank you for coming with me it's nice to know someone believes me."

With that in mind he nodded to Hermione and stood up. The pair made their way out of the common room, and towards the headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, when a small bell chimed to let him know someone was downstairs trying to get in. Confused about who would be wanting to see him at this time of night, he made his way down the spiral staircase to see who it was.

When the gargoyle moved aside he could see two first years. If he was not mistaken they were Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley what are you doing out at this time of night? It is well past curfew." He asked.

It was Miss Granger who spoke, she seemed very worried about something. "We are very sorry to bother you headmaster. But Ron has just been telling me some very worrying things about Harry Potter. We thought you should know about it. Please could we speak to you?"

Albus was now interested he knew from Molly that Ron and Harry didn't get along. But maybe Ron could provide some useful information on Harry. Even if they didn't have anything of interest to tell him he could ask young Ronald questions about Harry. "Of course my dear you can always come to me if something is troubling you." He said in a grandfatherly manner. He gestured for them to follow him up to his office.

Over an hour later Dumbledore was walking back to his office after escorting Hermione and Ron back to their common room. The information they had given him was nothing he didn't already know, thanks to Molly.

What was worrying was how close Ron had said his sister was with Harry. He may have more trouble separating them than he first thought. He already had a plan in mind to get Harry's animals.

He decided he would move his meeting with Harry forward, to after breakfast tomorrow morning. He jotted a quick note to Professor McGonagall, asking her to inform Mr Potter that he is required to come to the headmaster's office after breakfast tomorrow morning, before turning in for the night.

The next morning Harry came down the stairs, into the common room to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny standing in the corner of the room. Hermione seemed to be having a hushed conversation with Ginny at a frantic pace, but Ginny looked livid she was staring daggers at Ron who looked a little nervous under Ginny's glare. With good reason Ron and Harry both knew that Ginny had a nasty temper on her.

Ginny looked up spotting Harry, turned to say something to Hermione, gave a last glare at Ron and stomped over to him. Grabbing his hand she dragged him out of the room, and towards the great hall.

Harry wasn't sure if he should say something or not. Ginny looked really angry and he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of her temper. But he had a bad feeling about what they had been talking about. "Ginny?" Harry questioned quietly.

Ginny stopped dead turning to him, she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. Now Harry was worried. "What was that about in there?" He asked.

Ginny took a deep breathe. "Harry, Ron told Hermione about our animals, but of course he didn't listen when my parents explained what they actually were, so he's made them out to be these dark dangerous creatures. Hermione was trying to tell me, that I needed to stay away from you, that you was dangerous, and if I wasn't careful I could get really hurt." Ginny explained.

Harry had gone very pale. "He told her? But he promised your parents he wouldn't tell anyone. What are we going to do? What if he tells other people?" Harry asked.

"The thing is Harry, Hermione told me that they told the headmaster last night. She said she was worried about me. Tried to tell me that I didn't need to be afraid of you. That the headmaster would help me. She had the gull to tell me that I should go with her and my brother, to see the headmaster so that he could help me get away from you, and that with his help I had no reason to be scared of you. That the headmaster would protect me." Ginny replied.

Harry had gone pale again. "They told the headmaster? They think I would hurt you?"

"Don't worry Harry. After breakfast we'll find some where safe and call Regale, we'll get him to take us home so we can inform Sirius straight away OK? And I don't believe for one minuet that you would hurt me." Replied Ginny.

Harry nodded as they continued walking towards the great hall for breakfast. Although he didn't feel hungry at all any more.

Half way through breakfast, where both Harry and Ginny just picked at their food, their head of house Professor McGonagall made her way up the table, handing out their timetables for the year.

As she got to Harry she handed him his timetable, and informed him that he was required to meet with the headmaster, as soon as he had finished his breakfast. She let him know the password was 'acid pops' before she continued handing out timetables.

Harry looked at Ginny, this was all he needed today. Ginny put her hand on his knee, and gave it a gentle squeeze in a gesture of comfort and support. Harry gave a weak smile in thanks.

Just then Ron and Hermione came in and took seats opposite them. "What do you two want?" Ginny hissed, glaring at the pair.

"Just leave it Gin." Harry said.

"I will not just leave it! How dare they! Ron you promised mum and dad you wouldn't tell anyone. But you broke that promise and not only did you tell Hermione you told the headmaster as well. Who the hell do you think you are?" Ginny raged.

Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and was about to speak to her again when Hermione spoke up. "Now Ginny. Don't talk to your brother like that. Can't you see he is worried about you? Those animals are dangerous. If Harry really cared about you he wouldn't put you in that sort of danger." She said glaring at Harry.

"Our animals are not a danger to me Hermione. Use your head. I've been around them since I was nearly six. Dont you think if they were going to hurt me they would have done so by now?" Ginny said.

"What do you mean, 'our animals' they are Harry's animals." Ron hissed in anger.

"What I said Ron. They are our animals." Ginny replied.

"I've got to go." Harry said.

As he stood up Ginny stood to. "Stay away from us the pair of you. And don't think I won't be telling mum and dad that you broke your promise Ron." Ginny said while glaring at the Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny walk out of the great hall. In the entrance hall they stopped and Ginny turned, embracing Harry sending feelings of comfort through their bond. Harry then gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to go to his meeting with the headmaster.

Harry made his way to the headmaster's office and gave the password. When he got to the top of the spiral staircase, he was granted entrance before he could even knock on the door. Walking in he noticed a red phoenix sitting on a perch at the side of the office, and behind a huge desk sat the headmaster.

After taking a seat in front of the desk he said "You asked to see me headmaster?" Harry asked.

The headmaster smiled at him. "Yes my dear boy. My I haven't seen you since you was a baby. I must say you seemed to of grown into a fine young man.

Now I have a few things I wish to talk to you about Harry. I'm afraid they are not pleasant topics, but must be covered. Now my boy, I'm not sure how much you are aware of, but on the night your parents died, the man that killed them was actually after you. Now I must tell you that this man is still out there, and he will come after you again.

Now I know that you have been staying with Sirius Black, who is your legal magical guardian. However I fear that if you continue stay with Sirius, you could very well be putting his life in danger. Now don't worry. I have an answer to this problem.

When your mother died she did it protecting you. That act resulted in her giving you very powerful protection. Because of that I will be able to put up a very strong ward, called a blood ward if you was to stay with a blood relative, your mothers sister, your aunt. By living with your aunt not only would you be very safe, but you would also be keeping Sirius safe aswell.

The other thing Harry my boy, is that I have heard that you are very close to young miss Weasley. I think it would be best if you put some distance between the two of you. I'm sure the girl will be upset. But you must understand that if the wrong people where to find out how close you are they could use her to get to you. Which means that you are putting the poor girl in danger. I'm sure that if you care for the girl you will do what is best for her, and put some distance between you."

Harry looked at the old headmaster. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, on his first day at the school the old man was already trying to get him to leave his home, and distance himself from Ginny.

Before Harry could make any sort of reply the headmaster continued. "And dont worry Harry. I will make sure that all your animals are taken care of, when you go to stay at your aunts."

This made Harry take in a sharp breathe and sit up straighter. "My animals sir?" He asked.

"Yes my boy. Your animals. It was brought to my attention that you are in possession of some very rare animals. Now the people who brought it to my attention didn't realise what these animals where. They mistook them for dark creatures. They where afraid for your safety (He wasn't about to let the boy know he already knew about the animals from Molly).

Now while these animals are not dark creatures, they are in fact very dangerous. They are defiantly not animals that you should be around children of your age. Now as you can see I own a Phoenix myself. I will be able to care for yours, until you are at a more suitable age to be able to care for it properly.

Hagrid will be able to look after your Fide Magorum and Pura Cat, he is very good with animals. He has his own dog a Boarhound. So your dog would have company. I also have friends that would be able to look after your Queen Golden Cobra, your Imperial Arch Griffin and your British Parva Dragon.

So now that we know where each animal will go until you are older, we need to set up a date to collect the animals."

Harry looked at the headmaster with a blank expression. He was going to kill Ron. 'Ginny?' he sent with his mind.

'Yeah Harry?' She answered.

'I need you to find someplace safe and call Regale. Just stay with him. I will meet you as soon as I can. Then we both need to go home. I need to tell Sirius and Remus what is going on. But if I can't get to you then I need you to tell Regale to get Sirius here. I'll let you know whats going on as soon as I can. But find some place safe quickly.' He replied.

'OK Harry, I'm on it.' Ginny ended the conversation.

Harry then looked the headmaster in the eyes and calmly said "I'm sorry headmaster. That's a lot to take in, would you mind giving me a couple of days to think things though please? I understand your concerns but I just need some time to think."

Harry felt a stab in his mind. But he didn't break eye contact. He knew what the headmaster was trying to do. He also knew he wouldn't be able to get into his mind.

"Of course my dear boy, why don't you go on and enjoy the rest of the day. Maybe explore the castle, so you'll know where your classes are for Monday." The headmaster replied.

Harry nodded, stood and left the office. As soon as he had passed the gargoyle, he took off at a run asking Ginny via their mind link where she was. She told him her and Regale where waiting for him in an unused class room, on the second floor.

Harry didn't stop running until he got to the room. He entered it quickly and closed the door behind him. Without wasting any time he grabbed Ginny's hand and told Regale to take them home.


	4. Chapter 4 questions answers consequences

**A/N Hi guys, thank you to those who have reviewed. Please keep them coming. This chapter is early but I won't be able to post now until after the new year. I hope you enjoy. I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

Chapter four

Landing in Harry's bedroom. Harry and Ginny were immediately assulted by the voices of their animals in their heads. Without pausing and still with a firm grip on Ginny's hand, Harry marched out his room, calling for their animals to follow him downstairs as he went.

He called for Sirius and Remus as they all came down the stairs heading for the sitting room. Both his uncles came running from the kitchen hearing Harry yelling. "Harry what are you doing here? I thought you was coming tomorrow." Sirius asked.

"Sirius I need you to get your pensive and meet us in the sitting room." Harry answered.

Sirius hesitated for a second, before bounding to the study to collect the pensive, before going back to the sitting room where everyone was now seated. Harry looking nervous and Ginny looking worried while rubbing circles on Harry's back trying to calm him.

"OK Harry. I've got the pensive. Now what is all this about?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at Sirius and then Remus, before quickly glancing at each of the animals that had gathered in the room. Sirius thought the animals all being in the sitting room was odd. Although the animals had the run of the house when they didn't have visitors over, they normally stayed in Harry's room unless they where outside.

His attention was brought back to Harry as he started to speak. "When I came down to the common room this morning, I saw Hermione and Ron standing in a corner with Ginny. Ginny looked really angry and Hermione was talking to her quickly.

I couldn't hear what they was saying, but when Ginny saw me she stormed away from Hermione, and dragged me down to breakfast. As we were walking she said that Ron had told Hermione about our animals, and that he had made them sound like dark creatures. Ginny said that Hermione had told her that she and Ron had gone to the headmaster and told him about them last night.

Hermione was trying to convince Ginny to stay away from me, because she thought I was dangerous and she would get hurt."

Remus growled at this and Sirius looked livid. The gathered animals where all making noises showing their anger at being called dark creatures.

"Anyway while we where having breakfast, Professor McGonagall came up and said that the headmaster wanted to see me. It would be better if I showed you what was said." Harry finished gesturing towards the pensive.

Remus nodded. Sirius still looked to angry to respond. Standing up Harry retrieved the memory and placed it in the pensive, before asking Remus to play the memory so that they could see it, without having to enter the pensive. He then went and sat back down next to Ginny taking hold of her hand. Remus played the memory.

They watched as the headmaster tried to convince Harry to leave Sirius, and stay with his aunt. They watched as he told Harry that he should distance himself from Ginny. That by staying with Sirius and being close to Ginny he was putting them in danger.

They watched as he told Harry that he would take care of their animals separating them. They noticed how he seemed to know what they all where. Knowing Ron didn't know all the breeds, it seemed strange that the headmaster had been able to work out, what animals Harry had from Ron's descriptions in under twelve hours.

Once the memory had finished, Harry again looked around the room. There had been a few growls, oaths, and gasps during the memory. But now Ginny was glaring at the pensive, Remus was staring at it with his jaw slightly hanging, a look of disbelief on his face and Sirius was angrily pacing around the sitting room, muttering under his breathe.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said.

"I don't want to live anywhere else. Surly he can't make me leave, and live with my aunt can he? And I can't give up our animals. I don't keep them here. They stay here because they want to. I don't own them their our friends, a part of our family. But I don't want them to leave or be taken."

Regale came and perched on the back of the sofa he was sitting on. 'We are not going anywhere Harry do not worry about that. Nobody can get us here. The estate is unplottable and hidden with a fidelius charm only those Sirius tells the secret to can find us.' The phoenix assured him.

Harry looked at each animal "Promise me all of you, that you will stay on the Potter Estate. Promise me, you won't leave the protection of the estate unless, you decide you don't want to live here any more. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

And Regale please tell Saffi and Eli, not to leave the estate as well. I know they sometimes fly further than the area the wards protect. They can both see the wards, so they should have no problems flying within it's safety." Harry asked the animals that were gathered.

He heard their reassurances, that they had no intention of ever leaving him and Ginny, they promised that they would stay within the protections of the wards. Regale also said that he would reapply his phoenix magic to the wards, while he let Eli and Saffi know what was going on, and get their promise to be careful and stay within the wards as well, before he flamed away.

The flames from the phoenix brought Sirius to a standstill and his muttering ceased. "Where did Regale go?" He asked.

"He has gone to reapply his magic to the wards, and ask Saffi and Eli to stay in the wards protection. What are we going to do Sirius?" Harry said.

It was Remus who answered. "Dont worry cub. Albus cannot force you to live with your aunt. Sirius is your legal guardian, and we are well aware of the dangers as you know. That is why there are so many wards around the estate. I promise you that Voldemort will not be able to find us here.

Apart from that if Albus really pushed for you to stay with your aunt, if it really came to it and only as a last result, you could also use your status as a legal adult through your bond. As an adult you have the right to choose where you live, and nobody can make you do otherwise.

Albus was wrong to say that you put us in danger. When Voldemort comes back the whole wizarding world will be in danger. It would make no difference if you went to live with your aunt. He also cannot take away your animals. Ginny's brother Charlie although works on a dragon reserve is a member of the MRBA."

At The kids confused looks he continued. "That stands for Magical Rare Breeds Association. Being a member means that he is able to issue the licence needed to own an animal that is under the protection of the MRBA, which Aurea, Pura, Eli and Saffi are.

The licence states that the person who owns the animal has the knowledge to care for said animal. That the animal is in good health and that the owner agrees to health checks for said animal, once a year by a MRBA member. We have a licence for each of them.

You must have two signatures from members of the MRBA on the licence. Luckily I am good friends with Arnoald Fletcher, the manager of the British MRBA. And there is no better signature to have on a licence than the managers. All four of the licences are signed by Charlie and my friend. Charlie is the allocated member for the yearly health checks. Before he took over it was Arnoald who did them.

Of course you never saw him, we always made sure you wasn't in the house when he came. The licences state that you are the owner of the animals, but that as your guardian Sirius, takes responsibility in over looking that you care for them correctly.

I know you don't like to think that you own them, but legally you must have a licence for them to stay here. So we got the licences not because we think that we own them, but because we know how much you love them and so that they couldn't be taken away from you.

We also have a licence for Emmie. With Ginny as the owner and again Sirius, as the adult that guarantee's the animal be looked after. This means that legally Albus cannot ask you to give them up, or take them away.

What I think you should do is tell the headmaster, that you have thought about what he said, but you are going to stay with Sirius. Tell him that if he wants to bring the matter up again, then you want Sirius as your legal guardian to be present.

As for the animals tell him that you are not willing to give them up. That they are happy where they are. Again tell him that if he wants to bring the matter up again, then you want Sirius as your legal guardian to be present.

If you have any problems call Regale, and he will be able to get Sirius to you in an instant. Also it might be best if when you have any meetings with the headmaster, that you have Ginny listening in. That way of you are in any trouble or are unable to call Regale she can."

Both Harry and Ginny nodded at this "Good. Now I think that we need to contact Molly and Arthur, and ask them if they can come over. That way we can let them know what is happening, and ask them to speak with Ron. I am not happy that he told this Hermione about the animals, and I am defiantly not happy that the pair told the headmaster about them. He was made to promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about them." Remus finished as he stood and made his way to contact Molly and Arthur.

Seeing Remus stand up Sirius sat looking at Harry. "Don't worry pup. Everything is going to be OK." He assured the boy.

"I hope your right Sirius." Harry said, petting Magic's head that was resting on his lap.

Harry looked back at Sirius looking lost. "I was so looking forward to going to Hogwarts. But I've not even been there twenty four hours, and I'm already regretting going. Part of me thinks it would be better if I stayed home, and was tutored privately.

What with the headmaster trying to get me to leave my home and you, and trying to take mine and Ginny's animals away, as well as telling me that I should distance myself from Ginny to keep her safe. It's like he wants to isolate me from everyone.

Ron telling people that I'm dangerous, that I use dark magic and own dark creatures. Now Hermione telling Ginny that she needs to stop spending time with me, incase she gets hurt. Like I'd ever hurt Ginny, or let anyone or anything hurt her.

The more I think about it, maybe it would be better if we were tutored privately. I mean me and Ginny have been doing magic wandlessly since we were six and seven. I know its based on intent. But we would pick up the spells and wand movements quick enough.

We learned the few spells you and uncle Remus taught us after only a few tries. The subjects we were really interested in were those that we didn't use wands in. Such as potions, history of magic, herbology, care of magical creatures, ancient runes and arithmancy.

But when you think about it Snape's the professor teaching potions and you know he is going to give me a hard time. I already know we could pass our N.E.W.T's in care of magical creatures. And we can't even start ancient runes and arithmancy until our third year.

Going to Hogwarts for us was more about meeting new friends and being in a place where my parents had been. It was more for the experience than the actual lessons.

By law we don't even need to go to school because we are considered adults due to the bond. But we want to learn." he said.

Sirius sighed "Of couse you would never hurt Ginny, or let any harm come to her. I don't know what Ron's problem is. And Hermione has been given false information, she thinks she is doing what's right. We know she is wrong. But she is only going on what Ron has told her.

Maybe since she already knows you have these rare animals, you should try talking to her tell her what they really are, tell her to look them up then she will know that they are not dark creatures. Also you could ask her to keep the information to herself.

As for leaving Hogwarts and being tutored privately that is an option of course. But I'd really love for you to experience being there like me, Remus and your parents did.

How about before we make any rash decisions, we give it a little while? Let's say you do the first term at least. If at the end of the term you still really want to leave, then I promise I will find you and Ginny private tutors. Although I'm not sure how we will convince Ginny's parents to let her leave Hogwarts, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"That sounds fair. Thank you, Uncle Sirius." said Harry.

"You might be right about telling Hermione as well. If she finds out that Ron was wrong about the animals, maybe she'll stop trying to tell me Harry is dangerous, and that I need to stay away from him. I mean honestly. I'm probably the only person alive who Harry is not a danger to. He is unable to harm me in any way." said Ginny.

It was the first time she had spoken since arriving. At that moment Remus pulled his head out of the fireplace, moments later Molly and Arthur came through it. Upon seeing Ginny sitting on the sofa, Molly's face started to turn red before she started shouting "Ginevra Molly Weasley what do you think you are doing here? You should be at school. How dare..."

"MOLLY!" Remus shouted.

"That's enough. Ginny is here because she and Harry have had a very bad day. They needed some advise immediately. Regale brought them here, and he will take them back once we have finished here.

Now we are going to tell and show you what happened today. We have already told Harry what he is to do. But we wanted you to be aware of what was going on. We also would like you to have a quite word with Ron."

And so Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny explained what had happened that morning, as well as showed them the memory in the pensive, before explaining what they had told Harry to do.

Molly was confused about how to feel. She wasn't happy that Ron had broken his promise and told this girl about Harry's animals. But on the other hand they had only told the headmaster, and she knew that Albus had known about the animals for years.

She was the one that had kept him updated, on everything that had been going on with Harry over the years. She wasn't sure how she felt about what the headmaster had said to Harry. Albus had told her many a time that Harry would be safer at his aunts, it made sense to Molly.

She also confused about the headmaster saying that Ginny would be in danger, by being close with Harry. She would have to talk to Albus about that. Harry and Ginny had always been close. But if that ment Ginny was in danger she would have to step in to keep her safe.

She did however agree that these animals would be better off away from the estate. She thought it was very kind of the headmaster to offer help finding them homes. Albus had warned her that the animals where not safe for her children to be around, and she had told him that she had never liked the idea that Ginny spent so much time with them. But Arthur would not hear of it, when Molly had tried to tell him that she didn't want their daughter near the animals.

Arthur looked disappointed with what Ron had done and kept apologizing for the trouble he has caused. But Harry interrupted him "Mr Weasley please do not apologize for what Ron has done, it's not your fault and I hold no blame to anyone other than Ron."

He took a deep breathe before continuing "You know that I love and think of you and Mrs Weasley the same as I do Sirius and Remus, you know that Ginny is my best friend and I love her, you also know that I love all your son's except Ron as brothers. Although I would never see Ron come to any harm not even now.

But Since we got to school yesterday he's told Hermione, someone he had only known for a couple of hours about my animals. Calling them dark creatures and making her think I put him and his family in danger. Breaking the promise he made to you that he would never tell anyone.

He also told her things that have lead her to believe that I'm dangerous, to the point that she cornered Ginny this morning, trying to convince her to stay away from me for her safety. Then he went with Hermione and told the headmaster about the animals. He did this knowing the risks of what could happen.

I'm sorry but I can't forgive him for what he has done. I really hope that this doesn't affect the relationship between me and the rest of your family, but I'm sorry Ron is no longer welcome here. I wont have someone who spreads lies about me, and put's my animals in danger here."

He looked at Arthur begging him with his eyes to understand why he was doing this. Arthur inclined his head slightly but before he could say anything Molly spoke up. "Harry dear, Of course we know you love us. And you know that we love you too. Arthur and I think of you as one of our son's.

I understand that you are upset with Ron and believe me we will be having words with him. Luckily they only told the headmaster, who I know already knew about your animals. So there was no harm done. And I know he wont tell anybody about them. I think it was very generous of him to offer to help find your animals new homes. As he said although they are not dark creatures, they are very dangerous.

I have always felt uncomfortable with Ginny spending so much time with them, but Arthur has always insisted that she is safe. I must say that hearing the headmaster's concerns has me worried.

But Harry you can't really say that Ron is not able to come over any more. Unfortunately dear only Sirius has that right, as he is your guardian. And as much as I hate to say it because I know how much Ron has hurt you. He is still young and doesn't understand the problems he could have caused.

Also If you say that Ron can't come here, although I wouldn't stop the others coming over, I would have to say that you would not be allowed to visit the burrow, as it is Ron's home."

Ginny gasped at this. Arthur looked angrily at Molly. Harry wasn't sure if he should be angry or hurt. He was feeling both at the moment. Angry that she believed the headmaster was right in wanting to take his animals away. He was also confused by what she ment when she said, that the headmaster already knew about the animals. How would that be possible?

He was also angry that she thought that he didn't have the right to say Ron wasn't welcome there anymore, and hurt that she had basically said that if he stopped Ron from coming to the estate, than he wouldn't be allowed to visit the burrow.

In one way he didn't think that it was very fair as he hadn't done anything hurtful towards the Weasleys. But in another he understood. It was Ron's home. And the rest of the Weasleys could still visit him so he would still see them.

Harry nodded and looking directly at Molly, ignoring the scrawls that Sirius and Remus were wearing he said, "I'm sorry it would have to be that way, but I understand. As for Ron being young and not understanding what could have happened I disagree.

He is the same age as me, in fact he is four months older. He understood the danger he would put my animals in if he told anyone about them, and said so himself when he made his promise to you. Mrs Weasley you have been coming to my home for four years, you know that my animals are not dangerous. Forget about what people have told you about them, what you may of read or heard. Think about what you have seen.

My animals have never been aggressive towards any member of you family. They are not dangerous. The only time they would be a danger to anyone, would be if that person was a danger to me.

You were also incorrect when you said that I was unable to say that Ron couldn't come over anymore. As the last remaining heir of an ancient and noble house, I was granted access by the goblins, to everything that belongs to the Potter family on my eleventh birthday.

That included my family vaults and everything in them, as well as any properties they owned, and the Potter family ring that makes me head and lord of the Potter family. Sirius is my guardian, but the estate belongs to me. So I will not visit the burrow anymore. Please inform Ron that he is no longer welcome to visit the estate.

Also Mrs Weasley, what did you mean when you said that the headmaster already knew about the animals? It should be impossible for him know. The headmaster has never been here. I also know that Sirius and Remus would never have told him.

The only other people that know about them is your family, and the members of the MRBA. The MRBA cannot talk about the animals under a magical contract. So are you saying that a member of your family told the headmaster about the animals, before he found out from Ron? Even though you all made a promise that nobody would tell anyone."

Molly stared at Harry in shock. She wasn't concerned about his question of how the headmaster knew about the animals. She had told him before she had made her promise.

She also thought that by saying he would be unable to visit the burrow, he would back down about not letting Ron visit. She knew what Ron had done was wrong. He and Harry had never really got on. But they where just children and children fort.

They had known each other for four years, she thought that should count for something. She also thought that although Harry might not want Ron over, he couldn't stop him visiting and that Sirius wouldn't stop Ron visiting, because he would understand that children had arguments but they got over them.

But it turns out that Harry was now head and lord of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, and rightfully owned the estate. Meaning he could stop Ron from visiting.

She wondered what would happen now. They usually spent a lot of time together, when the children where not at school. Making sure they all had dinner together at least once a week, and they always spent Harry's, Ginny's and Percy's birthday together. Although they usually went away for Sirius's.

How would they do that if Harry couldn't come to the burrow, and Ron couldn't visit the estate? Ron couldn't be left at the burrow on his own. She supposed he did have a point about the animals. They had never shown any aggression to any of her children. But as Albus had said they where still dangerous.

Maybe if she could make him see that she understood that he was hurt, but that he was making a mistake with the choice he had made. "Harry dear. I'm sure Ron is sorry for what he has done, I'm sure he will apologize for his actions.

But the headmaster did know about your animals already. I told him about them before I made my promise to you. But you don't have to worry about the headmaster, he's a good man and will only do what is best for you. I have been talking to him once a week since we met you. He is always happy to hear how you are.

If he says that the animals are to dangerous to be here, then maybe you should let him help you find a new home for them. But please think about what you are saying.

We normally spend time together during school holidays as one big family. How are we going to have our family dinner each week, or celebrate birthdays together or Christmas, if Ron is not able to come here and you are unable to visit the burrow? Please also think about the position you are putting me, Arthur, Sirius and Remus in.

We have been like one big family for four years now. By stopping Ron from visiting you are creating a hole in that family. Families don't do that. Families look out for each other and stick together. I know I said that I wouldn't stop the others coming over, but if you are going to put a barrier between the family, then I'm afraid I will have to forbid my children from visiting.

I know that you and Ginny are best friends, and that you normally spend a lot of time together, but I'm sorry Harry, I won't have my family divided over a misunderstanding between two children."

"MUM!" Ginny shouted.

Harry was livid. He couldn't believe that Mrs Weasley had not only told the headmaster about his animals, but had been giving him weekly updates on his life. What did the women think she was playing at?

He also didn't like being made to feel guilty about what he had asked. He didn't think it unreasonable. And now if he didn't let Ron visit, she would stop the rest coming over as well.

Putting a hand on Ginny's arm to stop her from saying anything else, he looked at Sirius and Remus. They both looked back at him conveying that they would stand by him, what ever decision he made. Sirius looked ready to tear Mrs Weasley apart for talking to the headmaster about him.

He then looked at Arthur, he looked torn between anger and disbelief at what Molly had said. "Mrs Weasley. Even if Ron apologized for what he had done, it wouldn't change anything. He still makes comments about me being dark and dangerous. He has also shown that his word doesn't mean anything. Plus we all know that we would do it again as soon as he got angry. He doesn't know how to control his temper.

As for spending time together. We could have our family dinner at the leaky cauldron or a restaurant, I would be willing to pay for this, as it would be my decision that has caused the inconvenience.

As for birthdays Ron has never celebrated my birthday with me, he has just been here on the day. Although I have always wished Percy happy birthday and got him a gift, I've always spent the day with Ginny, I could send his gift with Hedwig. I'm sure he would understand my not being there.

As for Ginny's birthday, we could always do something together to celebrate it just before, or just after the actual day. And we normally go on holiday for Sirius's birthday so that won't change.

As for christmas again we could book a table somewhere for christmas dinner and exchange gifts there. Or we could have Christmas at our own houses, and go out just after christmas for dinner and exchange gifts.

As for creating a hole in the family, I think that was very unfair of you to say. Ron has never liked me, he has said on a number of occasions that I got my parents killed, or that it was my fault they died. I can assure you that I feel enough guilt, without him reminding me of everything I think and feel.

He is always accusing me of being a dark wizard, and using dark spells on Ginny, who I would never harm or let any harm come to. He has never treated me as family. Yet I have always welcomed him into my home. I have never been rude to him except that one time on Ginny's birthday.

You said that families look out for each other and stick together, neither you or Ron has done that, as both of you have broke promises. Ron by telling the headmaster, and you by keeping the headmaster updated about me, after you promised not to talk to anyone about me.

Also I know you only see them as animals, but to me they are a part of my family, and I will protect my family. As for stopping the rest of your children for visiting, that would be your choice. I think it would be unfair but the decision would be your's.

I would still see Ginny, Percy and the twins at school. I would see Charlie at least once a year, when he comes to do health checks on the animals, I'm sure I could ask him to do those checks during the summer when I am home. I'm sure he would pop in when he is visiting. I'm sure bill would do the same.

But I would still see Ginny during the holidays as well. I'm sorry but I couldn't let you stop her from visiting. She is my best friend we have spent nearly every day together for the last four years. And as much as I don't want to say it, you wouldn't be able to stop her from coming over.

I would simply ask Regale to bring her over and take her home. I would hate for it to come to that, but I would do it if I had to. So my decision stands and Ron is not welcome here. I'm sorry.

Also Mrs Weasley I am not happy, that you have been giving the headmaster weekly updates on my life. You was told when you first met me, that it was important that you didn't tell anyone that you knew where I was, or that you visited me. That included the headmaster.

I'd like to know why you thought you had the right, to give the headmaster weekly updates on my life? If I wanted him to know about my life and what I'd been doing, either myself, Remus or Sirius would have told him. You have betrayed the trust that we placed in you. Did you even tell Sirius or Remus what you was doing?

Maybe it would be better if you and your children, except Ginny didn't visit any more. That way nobody can tell anyone anything. I know Ginny would never tell anybody about what I'm doing, or what happens in my house. So there's no problem with her still coming over. I think it would be best if after you leave everyone but Ginny is removed from the wards" Harry replied.

Molly looked like she was going to explode with anger. "Now you listen here." She hissed.

As she stood up and started marching towards Harry. She quickly backed away as Magic stood up from his place in front of Harry growling and showing his teeth. Pura who had been invisible sitting next to Harry on the sofa showed herself also show teeth and growling. Aurea who had been invisible and curled around Ginny's feet made her self known as her head was held high and was hissing in anger.

Molly who had gone white as the animals appeared and growled or hissed, turned to the three men. "Are you still going to try and tell me that these creatures are not dangerous? Look at them getting ready to attack. I want them away from my daughter now! Get them out of this room!"

"Mrs Weasley, they are not getting ready to attack. They are being defensive as you where nearing me in an aggressive manner." Harry said.

"I will not be spoken to..." Molly began.

But Arthur spoke up. "Molly, enough. Harry son, I'm sorry this had to happen. However I understand why you don't want us here anymore. I understand your desire to keep your animals safe. As you rightly said they are a part of your family, and you need to protect them.

I would also like to apologise for Molly talking to Albus about you. I can assure you I knew nothing about this. I and I'm sure at the very least Ginny and the twins, would still like to spend time with yourself, Sirius and Remus during the holidays.

Maybe we could still have dinner once a week? like you said we could go out for. We don't necessarily need to eat in a restaurant. We could always pack up a picnic, if the weather is nice.

I ask that you please refrain from using Regale to collect Ginny. She will still be able to visit at least three time a week, and sleep over every other weekend as usual. Also I will speak to Ron about what he has done. I will also make sure that no more updates are given to the headmaster. You have my word."

As Arthur had been speaking the animals had stopped making noises but still held their defensive positions.

Harry gave the man a small smile and said "Thank you Mr Weasley. Maybe it would be best if we leave you access to the estate for now, so that we can arrange meeting and you can keep in contact with my uncles. But please understand that you will also be removed, if we find out anymore information about me, has been given to the headmaster or anyone else."

Arthur nodded his agreement and understanding. He then stood up pulling Molly up with him. "We will be going home now. Sorry again for the problems my family have caused you. Ginny please stay safe and enjoy school."

Everyone else stood as well. Ginny went to give her dad a hug and say goodbye. She completely ignored her mum. Arthur came over to shake hands with Sirius and Remus and then gave Harry a hug. "I really am sorry Harry." He whispered.

Harry gave a slight nod, letting the man know he had heard him. He didn't blame Mr Weasley. It was obvious the man knew nothing about what Molly had been doing. Harry didn't want to stop him spending time with his uncles at the estate. They had all become very close friends, more like brothers.

Once Mr and Mrs Weasley had left Harry turned to his uncles and said "I think we should be getting back to school, before someone notices that we are missing. Please make sure that for now everyone, but Arthur and Ginny are removed from the wards.

When you get some time please could you contact Bill and Charlie. Let them know what has happened, ask them if they would like to be added back to the wards.

Please tell them that if they want to be added again then I require a wizards oath, swearing on their magic that they will not talk about me, our animals, any conversation we have, or anything that happens in this house with anybody including their family. I will speak with the twins and Percy."

"I think that would be for the best at the moment." Remus replied.

Harry walked over to give Remus and Sirius a hug, telling each one he loved them and he would see them tomorrow. Ginny then hugged his uncles also telling them she loved them. When she walked back to Harry he called Regale. When Regale flamed into the room Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and Regale's tail flaming them back to the unused class room at Hogwarts.


End file.
